The Girl in the Theme Park
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, and Angela head to Disney World after a body is found in one of Magic Kingdom's most popular rides. B&B and Hodgela pairings
1. The Happiest Place on Earth

_Hi everyone! I know it's been a ridiculously, ridiculously long time since I've posted anything here but that's because I've been working on this for a long time now. This is my first venture into a case story, but rest assured, it's very, very character-driven. I've tried to create a good case/character balance, but since these characters are what I'm good at, there's a lot of them in this story. So hopefully those of you readers out there who aren't really into case fiction will give this a chance._

_And I'd like to say up front that I realize this may not be the most realistic premise in the world. I live near Disney World, I go all the time, so I know that there's always something going on and there's plenty of security. I kept all of this in mind while writing this, of course, but realistically, I have no idea if this would ever really happen. But it's fun to imagine, and this is fiction, and I really wanted to get Booth and Brennan to one of my favorite places, so please keep that in mind! Also, I am a Writing major, so any science in this story comes mostly from Google searches__._

_As for setting, this one's set in between "The Witch in the Wardrobe" but before "The Boy with the Answer." So…after the 100__th__, after Angela & Hodgins get married, but before Brennan starts to think about leaving._

_One last note - today is my friend Michelle's birthday, so I'll dedicate this chapter to her! __As always, Bones (and Disney, in this case) isn't mine and please review! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The squeals died down and laughter took over as the large boat with six rows of seats splashed down at the bottom of the fourteen foot waterfall early Monday morning. Each of the six rows was filled with people of all ages, many wearing Mickey Mouse ear hats in a variety of styles and colors. The boat turned a corner, steadily moving along its tracks to the dark room designed to make riders feel as if they were right in the middle of a fight between two warring pirate ships.

The room was mostly dark, with a large rocking pirate ship off to the left. A few animatronic pirates were stationed on the rocking ship, their sound boxes calling out to their enemies. The sounds of cannon shots filled the air as a burst of water shot up near the boat, indicating that the fake cannonball had just narrowly missed the small boat full of passengers. A young girl in the second row squealed as she was splashed with water.

The families' looks of awe and amazement continued even when the ride became a bit bumpy; everyone assumed that it was part of the experience. A few screams could be heard behind them as another boat fell down the dark waterfall. After the passengers grew quiet, something bubbled out of the water as the first boat slowed down.

"Daddy, what's that?" the young girl asked, pointing.

The man sitting next to her pulled out a flashlight and shone it onto the object. "It's just a bone, honey. I guess one of the skeleton pirates is broken," he said. "We'll tell someone on our way out."

"Oh, cool," a teenager boy behind them mumbled. He leaned over the side of the boat, eagerly grabbing at his new souvenir.

"Don't take that!" his mother hissed.

"But they don't sell these in the gift shop!" the young man protested.

He pulled the leg out of the water and held it over the side of boat as it dripped. When the boat finally made it into the next room, this one well-lit, he turned the treasure around to examine his prize. Everyone in the boat began screaming when they saw the leg still had a considerable amount of decaying flesh on it and reached the same conclusion: the bone was definitely not a piece of the pirates ride.

About an hour later, in Washington DC, Special Agent Seeley Booth swiped his card through the scanner and hopped up onto the forensic platform in the Jeffersonian Institute. All of his squints, including the assistant-intern-of-the-week, were already there, working on a case from limbo.

"Hey, Booth," Cam Saroyan said. "What's up?"

"We got a case," he said, a huge grin on his face.

"Why do you look so excited?" Temperance Brennan asked, looking at her victim's skull.

"Because of where it's at," he grinned.

Brennan set down the skull and sighed. "Uh oh…I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"A body was found in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Walt Disney World!" he revealed. Angela's mouth dropped open, Cam and Hodgins stopped walking across the platform, and Brennan seemed entirely unaffected.

"What?" Hodgins asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, that's a new one," Cam muttered.

"And we've gotta go check it out," Booth grinned. "In _Disney World_!"

"Somebody _killed_ someone in the Happiest Place on Earth?" Angela asked, turning her look of shock to one of utter disgust. "I _hate_ people."

"Actually, the Walt Disney World resort in Florida is referred to as the Most Magical Place on Earth," Vincent Nigel-Murray interjected. "The Happiest Place on Earth is Disney_land_ in California."

"Like that makes it any better?" Angela asked.

"I am _not_ going to Florida," Brennan protested.

"Yeah, you are," Booth nodded.

"Why is this a federal case? Surely there's a fairly large police force capable of handling one murder around a place like Disney World," Brennan said.

"The Magic Kingdom, which is home to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, is the number one most-visited theme park in the world," Nigel-Murray said. "People from all over the globe could be there on any given day."

"The kid pretty much nailed it," Booth said.

"So why did you get it?" Brennan asked. Booth groaned.

"You're really going to make him say it?" Cam laughed.

When Brennan didn't respond, Booth sighed and put on his best charm smile. "_You_, Bones. They need _you_…_specifically_ asked for you and the Jeffersonian, in fact."

"Oh," Brennan smiled, suddenly pleased with that answer.

"So go pack your bags because the plane leaves in a little over ninety minutes."

"Lucky," Hodgins muttered.

"You're coming, too, Hodgins," Booth smiled.

"Wh…out-of-state field trip?" Hodgins said with excitement. "Really?"

"It's a boat ride, so unless you trust FBI Forensics to properly gather your particulates…" Booth started.

"No way!" Hodgins said, standing and pulling his latex gloves off.

"I'm going, too," Angela declared.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"My best friend and my husband are going to Disney World without me? I don't think so," Angela said, crossing her arms.

"Ange, we're going to _work_," Brennan said. "Not to play around in the theme parks."

"Yeah, Ange, I had to convince the Jeffersonian that Hodgins going to Florida was essential to the case. They're only going to cover him and Bones," Booth said.

"I'll cover her," Hodgins said immediately. Angela planted a kiss to her husband's cheek and raised her eyebrows at Booth.

"Fine," Booth said.

"Yes!" Angela exclaimed.

"Do you want to go, too, Cam?" Booth asked. Cam snickered.

"Hour-long lines, unbearable temperatures, crying kids, and short-tempered parents? I'll pass," Cam said.

"Don't ruin this for us," Angela said.

"Yeah, Cam," Booth said. "Such a Debbie Downer."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said.

"People, please try to remember that someone has died, and you're not just going on a government-funded vacation," Cam said.

"We totally know that," Hodgins said.

"Okay…Squints…go pack and get back here in thirty minutes!" Booth said. "Oh, and nobody tell Sweets where we're going until after we get there."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"He's twelve. He'll want to come and make us buy him Goofy ears and cotton candy," Booth said. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam giggled, while even Brennan broke a smile. "Now go!"

Angela and Hodgins quickly sprinted out of the Jeffersonian, while Brennan slowly walked down the stairs.

"Just to be clear, I am only going to Florida to _work_. I have no interest in any rides," Brennan said.

"Of course you don't," Booth said, pushing her towards the door.

Two hours later, the four were in the sitting in first class on a non-stop flight to Orlando. Much to Booth's delight, due to the short notice on booking the flight, the airline had only first class seats available. Hodgins was asleep on an aisle seat, with Angela next to him, while Booth and Brennan were seated in the row behind them. They had gotten into an argument over who would sit near the window almost immediately after boarding the plane. Booth was currently pouting in the aisle seat because Brennan had won. Angela broke the tension when she popped up behind the back of her seat, a handful of printed online Disney information in her hands.

"Hey, Booth, we're staying on-site, right?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Disney's putting us up," Booth said.

"Do you know which hotel?"

"No idea," he said.

"I hope it's the Contemporary. The monorail to Magic Kingdom literally goes right through it!" she said.

"Ange…" Brennan said; she was about to start another 'work first, play later' lecture.

"You will embrace the Disney magic when we get there…just you wait."

* * *

It was just beginning to get dark when the shuttle bus from the airport dropped them off at the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. They carried their luggage into the lobby and headed to the front desk to check in.

"We're with the Jeffersonian," Booth said before the girl at the desk could greet them.

She entered some information onto her computer and looked up at them with a smile. "Yes, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, we were able to get you two adjacent rooms, standard, with a theme park view. If you go onto your balconies at ten tonight…" she began.

"Whoa, hold on," Booth said. "Someone was supposed to call and tell you we would need _three_ rooms because Dr. Jack Hodgins and Ms. Angela Montenegro would be joining us."

The girl looked at her computer again. "We…appear to have not received such a call."

"Fine, just add another room," Booth said.

"Unfortunately, we are all booked. It's our peak season, and you have the last rooms."

"Peak season?" he asked. "It's mid-March."

"Spring Break…big tourist time around here," she said.

"How many beds are in the standard room?" Brennan asked, cutting in before Booth could begin yelling.

"Two queens," the girl said.

"We'll share, Booth. It's no big deal," Brennan said. "Put Agent Booth and I in the same room, and add Dr. Hodgins and Ms. Montenegro to the second."

"Okay," the girl said, typing. "Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay at the Grand Floridian!"

After leaving their luggage in their spacious rooms, they took a boat to the Magic Kingdom. Booth flashed his badge and the Disney employee let them all through the entrance gates. Booth picked up a map of the park as they stepped onto Main Street and lead them to the Pirates ride, located in the Adventureland section of the park. When they got there, a man was yelling at a young Disney worker.

"What do you mean it's closed?" he yelled. "It was open this morning!"

"Maybe you should've ridden it this morning," the worker said in a small voice.

"There was a forty-five minute line! We were told there was a shorter line at night. This ride is the whole reason I let my kids talk me into bringing them to this god-forsaken park!"

"Why is he so edgy?" Brennan asked Booth.

"This is one of the most popular rides in the park, Bones," Booth said. "Especially since the movies came out."

"What movies?" Brennan asked.

Before Booth could either answer her or make fun of her, a middle-aged man and woman walked up to them.

"Are you from the Jeffersonian?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Booth said, pulling out his badge. "Special Agent Seeley Booth. This here's my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan and her associates, Dr. Jack Hodgins and Ms. Angela Montenegro."

"Great," she said. "I'm Janet Patel, the head of PR for Walt Disney World, and this is Ronald Leto, the President of Theme Park Attractions."

"To thank you for coming on such short notice, I'd like to give each of you one of these," Ron said, handing them each a theme park ticket. "Those are good for seven days, no expiration, valid at any of our theme or water parks."

"Wow, thanks," Angela said, looking it over. Hodgins echoed her gratitude.

"Where's the body?" Brennan asked.

Janet and Ron began leading them through the exit of the ride. Brennan was in the lead, her friends following her.

"The body was found towards the beginning of the attraction," Ron began.

"Then why are we going through the exit?" Brennan asked.

"The body was found at the bottom of a fourteen-foot waterfall," he said.

"So?" Brennan asked.

"Do you want to go down the waterfall, Bones?" Booth asked.

"No," Brennan said.

"There we go," Booth said. "Do we have a recovery team in place yet?"

"FBI Forensics got here half an hour ago," Janet said.

"You let them start recovery without us?" Brennan asked Booth.

"It's Johnny Depp!" Angela exclaimed before Booth could answer.

"What?" Brennan asked startled.

"The animatronic…from the movie," Booth said, pointing at the figure, the last thing riders see before they exit the ride. "You must have at least seen a poster or something."

The group paused as Angela ran up to the stationary figure and smiled as Hodgins snapped her picture. They continued moving backwards throughout the ride until they came to the recovery site. The lights had been turned on, and a few FBI guys were sifting through the water for bone fragments.

"What'cha got for me, guys?" Booth asked.

"Most of the body has been recovered. It's mostly intact," someone called.

"We were told not to drain the water until you were able to collect samples," Ron said.

"That's right," Hodgins said. He put on his gumboots and hopped into the shallow water.

An FBI tech waded over to the new arrivals and lifted a fleshy, decomposing foot onto the floor next to Brennan. Angela looked away.

"Okay, ew," she said, turning towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked.

"Fantasyland," she said, walking away. "You can find me on the carousel."

"Alright, Bones, do your thing," Booth said as he pulled out his notepad.

Brennan knelt down to examine the body. The torso, arms, pelvis, and left leg were all intact and laying next to the newly recovered right extremities. The skull and the leg the Disney visitor had found earlier that day lay above the larger pieces of the body. She looked at the remains for about a minute before turning to Booth.

"The victim is…" Brennan began.

"Whoa! She can't do that here," Janet said.

"Examine the body? Why not?" Booth asked. "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Nobody dies at Disney World," Janet said.

"This person did," Brennan said, standing.

"Nobody can be officially declared dead in Disney World," Janet clarified. "That must be done off of our property."

"I don't have to declare her dead. It's obvious that she is no longer alive," Brennan said.

"She?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan said. "Can they do this?"

"They kind of set up their own mini-government down here, so…pretty much," Booth answered, bracing himself for the fury that was about to come.

Rather than loudly protesting, Brennan angrily glanced between Booth and the Disney employees before dramatically snapping off her gloves.

"I'm going to go find Angela," she muttered to Booth. "Since these morons won't let me do my job."

"Oh, but I thought you weren't interested in rides!" Booth taunted as she walked at the speed of light towards the exit. He watched her go, then turned to Janet and Ron. "We're going to need a lab set up for Dr. Brennan."

Brennan caught up with Angela as she was about to enter Fantasyland. Angela gasped when Brennan said hello.

"God, sweetie, you scared me to death!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm useless back there, so I thought I'd join you," Brennan said.

Angela linked arms with Brennan as they entered Fantasyland and began pulling her towards the short carousel line.

"They asked for you by name. How are you useless?" Angela asked.

"Apparently nobody dies in Disney World, so I can't examine anything until I'm off Disney property. It's ridiculous," Brennan said.

"It's to preserve the magic, sweetie," Angela said.

"I understand that, but regardless of where I draw my conclusions, that girl, more likely than not, still di…" Brennan was cut off as Angela clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Children," Angela said. She removed her hand as they walked towards their chosen horses. "Discretion."

"Right," Brennan said, climbing onto the horse next to Angela.

The boys arrived in Fantasyland forty minutes later. Hodgins walked one way around the carousel, while Booth took the other. They met on the other side, between the carousel and the Dumbo ride.

"Do you see them?" Hodgins asked, watching the carousel go round. "Angie said this is where she'd be, right?"

"Yeah," Booth said. "Is there more than one carousel in this place?"

"Hey, Hodgins!" Angela called.

Booth and Hodgins turned to find Angela and Brennan flying low in an orange-clothed, giant plastic Dumbo. They grinned as they watched the girls pilot their Dumbo back to the top of the ride. Angela leaned towards Brennan and held out her camera, snapping a photo of the two of them on the elephant ride.

"She's smiling…" Hodgins said, referring to Brennan.

"She won't be when she gets off that elephant," Booth said.

They left the Magic Kingdom after the girls got off their ride and headed back to the Grand Floridian. They decided to pick up sub sandwiches from one of the hotel's quick-service restaurants and eat in their rooms. At ten, they gathered on their respective balconies to watch Magic Kingdom's nightly fireworks show. Angela and Hodgins snuggled up together in a chair on their balcony, while Brennan leaned against the railing on hers. Booth walked over and leaned next to her.

"What can you tell me about the victim?" he asked.

"I looked at the remains for three seconds," she laughed. Booth shot her a look that said he knew better than to accept that answer. She smiled slightly. "Female. Caucasian. Early-to-mid twenties. There were no obvious wounds, so I really can't speculate on cause of death at this point. I'd estimate that the death was recent, though. No more than…five days ago, however, that's not a one-hundred-percent certainty. Hodgins or Cam will be able to be more accurate on that."

Booth jotted everything she said down in his notepad and smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Now how about a review?_


	2. Lights, Camera, Action

_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I forgot to mention in the author's note for the last chapter that the whole "nobody dies in Disney World" thing? Totally true. I didn't make that up. Nobody can be declared dead on Disney property. Interesting, no?_

_As always, Bones and the Disney parks/rides/shows/etc are not mine, but I like playing with them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Why did Angela and Hodgins want us to meet them here?" Brennan asked as they stepped off the monorail early the next morning.

"No idea," Booth said as they walked into the elevator to take them to the correct floor of the Contemporary Resort.

"Oh, no way," Brennan said as she spotted her friends.

Angela and Hodgins were sitting at a round table in the middle of a restaurant called Chef Mickey's. Mickey and Donald, dressed in chef's uniforms, were mingling among the many guests. Booth and Brennan took their seats at the table.

"A character breakfast?" Brennan asked, recalling what she had read in the brochures.

"You do realize that every other group in here has a child under thirteen with them?" Booth asked.

"Maybe we _should've_ brought Sweets, then," Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "That was funny, Bones."

"I know. I'm very amusing," she said.

"Hey," Angela said. "We may be here for work, but we're _here_."

"We figured we'd do it up right," Hodgins said.

Just as Hodgins finished, Donald waddled over to greet the new arrivals. He wrapped Booth into a backwards hug, causing the agent to nearly spill his orange juice, before picking up Brennan's hand and bringing it to his beak for a kiss. Upon Brennan's slight giggle, Angela demanded a photo, so the partners stood, silently agreeing that it would be best to simply humor Angela while they were there. They stood on either side of Donald Duck and smiled. The restaurant featured a breakfast buffet, so before they took their seats, they filled their plates.

"So where are we on the case?" Brennan asked.

"I told them to get a lab set up for you ASAP and transport the remains to said lab, so you should be able to get to work today," Booth said. "And they were supposed to drain the ride last night so Hodgins can get some more samples and particulates."

"I'm hoping to check out the track and the area around the pirate ship where the remains were found," Hodgins said. "The waterfall, too, since there's no guarantee the room she was found in was the room she was killed in. I called Cam with all the details so far this morning."

"Sounds good," Brennan said. "We were missing a few of the smaller phalanges when I left last night, so draining the ride will hopefully enable us to complete the remains."

"What am I going to do?" Angela asked.

"I'll need you to get some high-resolution photographs of the body and the crime scene to send to Cam and Mr. Nigel-Murray," Brennan said. "After that, you're done until I can remove the flesh from the skull and perform my initial analysis of the injuries."

"So I can go to the Studios later?" Angela asked hopefully, referring to Disney's Hollywood-centered theme park.

"I don't see why not," Brennan said as Chef Mickey walked over to greet them.

They took a monorail back to the Magic Kingdom after breakfast and headed for the Pirates ride. Once again, they found guests yelling at workers about the ride's unexpected closure. Brennan looked at her watch in disbelief.

"The park has only been open for seven minutes," she said. "People get irrationally agitated about being denied access to something as silly as a theme park ride."

"Irrationally agitated, huh? Kinda like how you acted last night?" Booth teased, recalling the nearly hour-long ranting session she had gone into in the hotel the night before. Brennan simply glared at him and continued on to the crime scene.

"Why is the body still here?" she asked immediately after they walked in. "Why hasn't it been transported to the lab? Where is this lab anyway?"

"A lab is being set up for you as we speak in the nearest morgue," Janet told her.

"_Being_ set up?" Booth asked, now a little agitated himself.

"It was too late last night when you guys arrived. We couldn't put in the request until an hour ago," Janet said. "It'll be ready in the morning."

"_Tomorrow_?" Brennan asked, incredulous.

"That's what 'in the morning' means, Bones," Booth groaned. He pointed at two security cameras in the corners of the room. "I'd like the security footage from this ride for the last week, preferably no later than tomorrow."

"Of course," Ron said, pulling out his phone to make the call.

Brennan pulled the high-resolution camera out of her bag and handed it to Angela. "Get as many angles as you can. Send them to Cam when you're done. It's going to be a few days before she gets a hold of x-rays or the actual remains, so the more photos, the better for now."

Angela nodded, taking the camera from Brennan. Hodgins and Brennan pulled on gloves to collect the remaining small bones.

Back in the Jeffersonian, Cam was sitting at her desk working on paperwork when Dr. Lance Sweets walked into her office. She looked up and shot him a welcoming smile.

"Dr. Sweets," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was supposed to have a morning meeting with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth at the diner. I'm used to them ignoring my requests for sessions when they're to be held in my office, but they don't usually stand me up when there's food involved," he said. "I came here to look for them, but neither of them seems to be here."

"Sorry, Sweets," Cam said. "They're in Florida, along with Angela and Hodgins."

"Why is your entire team in Florida?" Sweets asked.

"A bunch of guests found a body in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disney World."

"Oh, man," Sweets groaned. "I am never going to be able to watch that movie again."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Cam agreed. "I'm waiting for photos. Do you want to hear about the case so far?"

"Yeah," Sweets smiled, pulling up a seat with interest.

* * *

Brennan finished mentally cataloguing the bones, making sure she had a complete set of remains, just as Angela finished uploading and e-mailing the photos. Booth was discussing the length of time it was taking to get Brennan proper accommodations with Janet and Ron, and Hodgins was examining the waterfall in the other room.

"The photos are on their way to Cam," Angela said.

"Booth! Will the FBI handle the transport of the remains?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, of course," Booth said, turning to answer her.

"Then I'm done, too," Brennan said. She scowled. "I need a lab."

"You'll have one tomorrow," Booth replied, equally frustrated.

"How do I get to the Studios?" Angela asked.

"Take the monorail to the Magic Kingdom transportation center and grab a bus from there. They run every fifteen minutes," Janet said.

"Take Bones with you," Booth said quickly.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"No offense, but if you stay here, you're just going to be in a really crabby mood all day," he said. She shot him another glare. "We'll meet you over there when we're done."

"Yeah, Brennan, come," Angela encouraged. "You're won't make me go alone, will you?"

The girls left for Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Hodgins walked back into the room.

"Can I gather particulates from the body here or is that breaking the rules, too?" he asked in a condescending tone. Booth shook his head.

"Squints…" he muttered.

Forty-five minutes later, the girls stood in the middle of the fake Hollywood Boulevard at the Studios. Angela held a map open between them.

"So what do you want to do?" Angela asked.

"I want to get into a lab and find out who killed that girl," Brennan said.

"Well, I do, too, because I want whoever killed her here to burn for all eternity, but that isn't an option right now," Angela said sympathetically.

"Fine," Brennan said, peering over at the map. "That rolling, rocking coaster sounded rather interesting."

"The Rock 'n' Roller Coaster?" Angela said with skepticism. "I don't know, sweetie."

Brennan grinned, stole the map from her hands, and headed off towards the coaster. Angela groaned and followed. They arrived at the building that housed the dark, indoor roller coaster to find a 70-minute stand-by line. Angela smiled.

"Oh, wow, that's a long line," she said happily. "Guess we should do something else!"

"Wait," Brennan said. "What are Fast Passes?"

An employee standing at the entrance to the line heard Brennan's question. "If you scan your park ticket through our machines over there, it'll give you a pass to return to the ride at a specific time and bypass the line."

"Oh, great," Brennan said. "Thank you."

Brennan got both her and Angela a Fast Pass, and they headed away from the coaster. Angela looked up at the Tower of Terror ride. A car was being dropped down the elevator shaft as they passed, and Angela cringed at the screams.

"I am _not_ doing _that_," Angela warned Brennan.

"Fair enough," Brennan agreed. Angela grabbed the map away from her and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Little Mermaid show!" Angela called.

Back at the crime scene, Hodgins was walking around the scenery, the pirate ship and the animatronic figures, with a flashlight looking for evidence. Booth leaned against the wall furthest from the remains, which were still awaiting pickup from the FBI. He impatiently flipped his poker chip up into the air over and over as Hodgins worked.

"Hey, Booth," Hodgins called. "Grab a pair of gloves and come here."

"I don't wear those," Booth protested.

"Come on, man," Hodgins said. "I think I see something."

Booth groaned and struggled into a pair of latex gloves. He walked over to Hodgins, who was near the now-stationary pirate ship. The ride had thankfully been turned off while the pirate ship was tipping away from the ride tracks.

"Permission to retrieve!" Hodgins called, wanting to make sure what he was seeing wasn't supposed to be there. Ron and Janet nodded, and Booth told him to go ahead.

"What do you see?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Help me out, man," Hodgins said. He and Booth pulled a large tarp from underneath the ship.

"A weighted tarp," Booth said.

"If positioned right, the boat probably pulled the tarp off of the body a little more every time it moved," Hodgins concluded. "Which would've been hundreds of times a day."

"So this was definitely pre-meditated murder?" Booth asked.

"Oh yeah," Hodgins laughed. "Someone definitely knew what they were doing…well, not really since their tarp plan failed, but…"

"Yeah, I got it," Booth said. He turned the tarp around in his hands. "Hey, wait a minute; this has Walt Disney World stamped on it."

"Well, not many people would bring a weighted tarp to a theme park," Hodgins said. "I think there's a storage closet just behind this room."

"So we're looking for an employee," Booth said.

"A definite possibility," Hodgins agreed. "Though Dr. B would tell you not to jump to conclusions this early in the investigation."

Over at the Studios, the girls made their way through the Fast Pass queue for the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. They were able to walk right up to the loading station without waiting in line.

"I still don't know about this," Angela said hesitantly as they climbed into the car.

"You'll be fine, Ange," Brennan laughed as they pulled their overhead harnesses down.

The train, painted to look like a limo, began slowly moving away from the station. It turned a corner and stopped in front of a long, dark tunnel, causing Angela to begin frantically looking around.

"What's wrong? Is the ride broken?" she worried.

"It's supposed to do this. They're preparing for the launch," Brennan said.

"_Launch_?" Angela squeaked.

"Zero-to-sixty in two seconds, baby," Brennan grinned.

"_Brennan_!" Angela yelled with fear. Brennan's mouth dropped open.

"I heard you tell Hodgins you would consider going on this with him!" she said.

"That's because he can make it up to me with sexual favors," Angela said. Brennan laughed as Angela nervously jiggled her foot. "Oh, this is torture. _Go already_!"

"Looks like you're about to get your wish," Brennan said as the countdown on the screen in front of them began.

* * *

Booth had just finished helping Hodgins pull the tarp from underneath the ship when his cell rang. The caller ID said Sweets. Booth rolled his eyes and flipped his phone open.

"Booth," he said.

"Next time you and Dr. Brennan leave the state, I'd appreciate a call or, you know, just a text saying breakfast's off," he said.

"Sorry, Sweets. What's up?"

"Disney World? I'm _wicked_ jealous," Sweets admitted. "How's it going so far?"

"Hodgins is working the crime scene, and Angela took Bones to a theme park to distract her from the fact that it's taking _forever_ to get her a lab to work in," Booth said, purposely raising his voice during the part about Brennan. "Plus, you know, killing in Disney World…that's weird, right?"

"Yeah, totally weird," Sweets agreed.

"What do you think?"

"Well, going from what Dr. Saroyan told me about the case, the murder was definitely planned, meticulously so. Your victim was planted in a dark ride full of skeletons, which also suggests that at least one of the two had some behind-the-scenes knowledge of the park," Sweets said. "Probably not your typical guest. The location also suggests the killer had something against the place itself."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked. "The ride?"

"Not necessarily. That ride, being that it's dark and full of skeletons, was probably just the most convenient place to hide a body. The killer wanted to tarnish the magical, pleasant images of the park by committing one of the most heinous acts a person can commit."

"Right," Booth agreed. "Thanks, Sweets."

Brennan, unaffected by the roller coaster, hopped out of the limo train after the harnesses were raised at the unloading station. Angela shakily climbed out behind her.

"You survived," Brennan said.

"Not sure I can say the same about our friendship," Angela muttered.

"Would you like me to repay you with sexual favors?" Brennan teased. A mom with a young boy turned around and frowned at them. Angela started laughing, momentarily forgetting the ride. They walked outside the building that held the roller coaster and pulled out a map.

"But I want the unicorn," a nearby little girl whined.

"The girl just told you she can't do that one, so pick another," her mom said, gesturing to the sign of face paint designs.

"I'm sorry," the employee said. "I was _just_ hired. I haven't learned that design yet."

"Excuse me," Angela said, running over. "I'm Angela Montenegro. I'm a professional artist. If it's okay, I could put that unicorn on her face in five minutes."

"Oh, I don't know," the young employee said.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll do hers for free, and you can do me and my friend here."

"I don't want my face painted," Brennan said. Angela smirked and pointed to the roller coaster. Brennan glanced over at the forty-foot red guitar and looked back to Angela.

"Consider it payback for _that_ awful monstrosity." Angela pointed to a design on the board so the employee, but not Brennan, could see her selection. "She'll have that one."

Twenty minutes later, the little girl had her unicorn. Brennan had sparkly rainbow swirls on the sides of her face, and Angela sported a glittery painted princess crown on her forehead.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Brennan and Angela walked out of a learn-to-draw-your-own-Disney-character seminar that Angela had insisted they attend to find their guys sitting on a bench next to the Magic of Disney Animation sign. The boys stood when they saw the girls walking over to them.

"Told you they'd be in the Animation Courtyard," Hodgins said.

Booth laughed and asked, "What the hell is on your face?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"That was my revenge for this," Angela said, unveiling the on-ride photo they had purchased. Hodgins and Booth leaned over to look at the photo and laughed again.

"Case update, please!" Brennan said loudly.

"I collected particulates from the body, the ride tracks, and the pirate ship," Hodgins said. "I'll analyze them as soon as I get back to the Jeffersonian."

"The remains are in transport to the morgue, and Sweets thinks the killer had a vendetta against Mickey Mouse," Booth said.

"Well, it's about time some progress was made. It's like these people don't want us to solve their case and would rather just forget the whole thing happened. I'd like to start with analyzing the skull and applying tissue markers tomorrow, so you can get us as ID as soon as possible," Brennan said. Angela nodded as Booth and Hodgins cracked up. Brennan glared at them. "What?"

"It's really hard to take you seriously with a rainbow on your face," Booth laughed. Brennan sighed. Booth wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry. You look beautiful, Bones. Really," he said sincerely. Brennan's face softened into a smile.

"Dude, it's 5:10!" Hodgins said, smacking Booth's arm.

"What does that mean?" Angela asked.

"Well, Princess," he said, grabbing her hand. He began speedily walking out of the Animation Courtyard. "There's an extreme car stunt show starting in thirty minutes, and we want to see it."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and took off running after them, pulling Brennan behind him. "Come on, it's on the other side of the park!"

After the boys ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the stunts, the four decided to eat dinner at _Toy Story_'s Pizza Planet before heading to the popular nighttime show called _Fantasmic_. Booth and Hodgins studied the park map as they ate, figuring out that they'd have approximately an hour between dinner and when they needed to head towards the show.

"Star Wars ride!" Booth exclaimed. "It's just around the corner from here."

"Sweet," Hodgins said. "Have you girls done that yet?"

"No," Angela said. "Is it _terrible_?"

"It's a motion simulator," Brennan read.

"That doesn't mean anything," Angela said.

After it had grown dark, and after riding the Star Wars ride, they were sitting on metal bleachers in the outdoor amphitheatre, watching an elaborate show that featured outstanding laser, fire, and water effects as well as a complex story about facing your fears. Brennan and Hodgins sat in the middle, with Booth to Brennan's left and Angela to Hodgins's right. One of Hodgins's arms was curled around Angela, her hand resting on one of his legs.

Some time after the show began, watching Booth and Brennan had become more interesting to Angela than watching Mickey slay dragons and vanquish villains. The partners sat close, whispering to each other constantly, pointing out things in the show they didn't want the other to miss. Booth goofily danced in his seat during the musical parts of the show, nudging Brennan repeatedly with his arm until she finally relented and played along. Eventually, little goose bumps formed on Brennan's arms, and Booth almost instantly noticed and draped his arm around her for warmth. She leaned in to his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder and her hand on his knee. Booth picked her head back up, making a joke about how he didn't want his white tee to look like her rainbow face, so she simply cuddled up close to him. While Hodgins watched the fireworks display that closed the show, Angela sat wrapped in his arms, watching Booth and Brennan.

* * *

_In case anyone's curious, you can find pictures and descriptions of all of these theme parks, rides, attractions, and restaurants at the Disney Parks website or through Google._

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!_


	3. Virtual Reality

_Thanks for the reviews! Now on to Chapter 3…_

* * *

Just before nine the next morning, Booth started knocking on the door to Hodgins and Angela's room. Hodgins opened the door quickly and let him in. Angela was nowhere to be found. Booth scanned the room before sitting down in a chair.

"Where's Angela?" Booth asked.

"Bathroom," Hodgins answered. "Where's Dr. B?"

"Bones and the rental car were gone long before I woke up," Booth said. "She left a note saying not to bother her unless absolutely necessary, so I don't expect to see her until dinner, at least," Booth said. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was looking through some brochures," Hodgins said, passing him some information. "We definitely need to check out Disney Quest. They have five floors of video games, including a game to design and ride your own roller coaster."

"Oh, excellent," Booth chuckled. "This covered in our tickets?"

"Nah, but it's only forty dollars. My treat."

"Thanks, Hodgins," Booth smiled. "Angela coming?"

Angela chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, strutting across the room in a pink bikini. She bounced onto her bed and picked a brochure off the table. Booth whistled.

"Looking good, Ange," Booth said. Angela smiled.

"So I guess you're not going," Hodgins said.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"Disney Quest," Hodgins told her. "The video game place."

"There's an entire theme park of video games?" she asked. "Seriously?"

"Welcome to the virtual age, baby," Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah, I'll pass," she said.

"Really?" Hodgins asked. "But you're the sexy computer geek. You'd fit right in."

Angela chuckled. "Thanks, but I'm good. I don't need to be witness to your macho competitive spirits coming out to play."

"What are you going to do all day?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Angela laughed, waving the hotel's spa brochure. "Besides, I'm kind of on-call for Brennan."

Hodgins walked over and gave her a kiss. "Good luck with that."

The boys headed out of the room, and Angela smiled, sinking back into her pillows to peruse the spa treatments.

Brennan had arrived at the nearest morgue early that morning and met Dr. Abbot, the head coroner, in the lobby. He led her down a small hallway to Exam Room 3.

"We're not as high-tech as the Jeffersonian, unfortunately," Dr. Abbot said. "We really don't get a lot of murders around here. Most of our clients don't have investigations surrounding them, but I hope you'll find our equipment sufficient."

"I'm honestly happy with anything at this point," Brennan smiled. "I'm sure your facilities will be just fine."

"Okay, well, your body was delivered here late yesterday evening. There's an x-ray machine in the basement, and the locker room and showers are across the hall," he directed. "We generally just wear scrubs around here. You'll find some spare sets in the closet."

"Do you have a wireless connection so I can contact the Jeffersonian?" she asked.

"Yes," Dr. Abbot said. "Unless you have any questions, you should be all ready to go."

"No questions right now," Brennan said. "Thank you."

She quickly slipped into the locker room to change into scrubs. She grabbed her laptop, storing the rest of her stuff in a guest locker, and headed to her exam room. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and took the body downstairs for x-rays.

Booth and Hodgins walked into the teal, windowless building that housed Disney Quest and headed straight for the second floor to play CyberSpace Mountain. After a short line, they got their turn at a design kiosk.

"Okay, you're the physics guy here," Booth said. "Make something good."

"How do you feel about going upside down?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm not Angela," Booth said. "Go for it!"

Hodgins began designing their ride as Booth watched. He pulled out his cell phone, checked it, and put it back in his jeans pocket. Hodgins laughed.

"She's not gonna call, man," Hodgins said. "You know Brennan. She's going to stare at those remains _all _day."

"Yeah, I know. I'm also waiting on that security footage, though," Booth reminded him. "This is a weird case. I don't like feeling like _they're_ in control."

"Oh yeah, this case really sucks," Hodgins said sarcastically.

"You know, I always assumed you'd think places like this were just money traps or some sort of conspiracy like that."

"Oh, of course," Hodgins said. "Disney may be a _complete_ money trap, but this beats being in a lab for four or five straight days. Okay, I'm done. Let's ride."

* * *

"I'm beaming the x-rays to you right now, Cam," Brennan said back in the morgue. She had established a video connection to the Jeffersonian.

"Anything I need to look out for?" Mr. Nigel-Murray asked, popping into frame.

"You should take another look when you clean the bones, but there doesn't appear to be anything significant on the x-rays," Brennan said. "Aside from the separated limb, of course."

"How are we feeling about that?" Cam asked. Brennan walked behind her exam table.

"The victim sustained a complex fracture to her left tibia, just below the patella. This was also the part of her body closest to the ride tracks, according to the initial crime scene photos, and therefore, probably decomposed at a quicker rate than the rest of the remains due to the proximity to a stronger current."

"Thanks to the motion of the boats," Nigel-Murray said.

"Yes," Brennan agreed. "The fracture's new, too. It looks as if it were sustained at or shortly before time of death."

"What's your estimate on that?" Cam asked.

"Wednesday or later," Brennan said. "As for the leg, I believe the fracture to the tibia was severe enough to perforate the tissue. When the tissue around the break decomposed, the leg separated."

"So…not intentional?" Cam asked.

"Correct," Brennan said. "There's no evidence of sawing or anything else that could've been used to deliberately dismember the leg. I am troubled by the lack of defensive wounds, though. The location, as well as the wound on her skull, suggests a violent death."

"I'll run a full tox screen when I get to the remains, see if she had something in her system to prevent her from fighting back," Cam said. "When will I get the remains?"

"Booth is arranging for Angela and Hodgins to fly home with the body on an FBI jet sometime tomorrow," Brennan said.

"What do you need from me now?" Cam asked.

"I would like permission to fully remove the flesh from just the skull so I can analyze the trauma to confirm cause of death and possibly find a weapon. Then, I can pass the skull to Angela and she can hopefully get us an ID," Brennan said. "I'd also like to remove the flesh from the separated leg just to confirm the severing was not intentional."

"Are you going to ask for a freebie if I say no?" Cam asked.

"Yes," Brennan replied.

"Knock yourself out," Cam said. Upon Brennan's confused glare, she added, "Not literally, of course."

"Thank you." She walked back over to her computer to end the conference call.

"Is that glitter on your face, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked with a smile.

Brennan covered her cheek. All of the rainbow face paint from the day before had washed off, but the glitter was not so easily removed. "Ugh, don't ask," Brennan said.

Early that afternoon, Booth and Hodgins walked out of the Virtual Jungle Cruise game and headed upstairs for the Extraterrestrial Alien game.

"I get to be the controller this time!" Hodgins protested.

"No way," Booth said. "I'm the driver."

"You controlled the ship on the pirates game. I want a turn!" Hodgins whined.

Before Booth could protest further, his phone started ringing. He answered it as they walked up the stairs. "Hey, Bones, how's it going?"

"Fine," Brennan said. "Where are you? It's loud."

"Disney Quest," he said.

"Where?"

"It's like a giant arcade," he said. "What'cha got for me?"

"Security sent that footage you asked for. The cameras are supposed to run twenty-four hours a day, but there's a significant chunk of time missing from Saturday morning. There's nothing between 2:30 AM and a little after 4 AM. According to the schedule, the park was closed, but they were having a special cast member event for their employees."

"That fits your estimated time of death," Booth said.

"And Sweets's idea that the people involved are employees with inside access," Brennan added. "I called security and asked them about it. They said there must have been an unrecorded glitch in the system."

"More likely someone knew what they were doing and turned the cameras off."

"That's what I was thinking," Brennan agreed.

"So what are you doing now?" Booth asked.

"I'm about to begin removing flesh from the skull," Brennan said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go blow up some aliens," Booth said.

"Well, at least you're being productive," Brennan said sarcastically.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Brennan returned to their hotel to pick up Angela and take her back to the morgue. When Angela wasn't waiting in the lobby, Brennan headed up to their rooms. She raised her hand to knock on Angela's door but stopped upon hearing Angela's voice inside.

"A little to the right…_yes_," Angela moaned.

"Oh my god," Brennan muttered, assuming Hodgins had returned earlier than planned. She knocked on the door anyway.

"Carlos, could you see who that is?" Angela asked as Brennan's eyes widened.

"It's a woman," she heard Carlos say. "Tall, light brown hair, pretty necklace."

Brennan fingered her necklace as she heard Angela tell Carlos to open the door. Brennan walked in hesitantly to find a naked Angela lying on her stomach on a massage table. Angela opened her eyes and waved at Brennan.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked. "I need you in the lab."

"It's after five. I'm off the clock," she sighed as Carlos began massaging her foot.

"You haven't been _on_ the clock yet," Brennan reminded her.

"But Brennan, I have, like, _fifty-six_ minutes left!" Angela said.

"You started an hour-long massage four minutes ago when I called you _twenty_ minutes ago to say I was coming to get you? Why would you do that?" Brennan asked.

"Because I know you, sweetie," Angela said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Brennan. "And 'I'm leaving the lab right now,' normally means 'I'm leaving the lab in an hour.' How was I supposed to know this would be the one time you were actually being serious?"

"Okay, Ange? I'm being serious. Get up," Brennan said. Angela did nothing but toss a spare towel to Brennan. "What would you like me to do with this?"

"Take your clothes off and let me call another masseur up here! The skull will still be there in an hour, and you've been really stressed lately. A massage would do you good."

"Skull?" Carlos asked. "What do you guys do?"

"Don't worry yourself with that, honey, and call one of your hot male coworkers to come do my friend over here," Angela said. "And make sure he comes _here_, so we can chat."

"Angela," Brennan protested.

"You could always wait and ask Booth to rub you later. I bet he'd say yes," Angela smiled. Brennan glared at her. "Bren, spa services go on the hotel bill. The _Jeffersonian_ will pay for it!"

Brennan thought about that for a moment. "Make the call," she said, slipping into the bathroom to remove her clothes.

"Good choice, Brennan!" Angela called as Carlos picked up the phone.

Slightly less than an hour later, Booth and Hodgins returned to the hotel. Hodgins was looking through his bag of souvenirs, so Booth used the scientist's key to gain access to Hodgins and Angela's room. He immediately yelped and closed the door again. Hodgins shot him a look.

"They…they're…naked," Booth stuttered.

"Angela and Brennan?" Hodgins asked with concern. "_Together_?"

Hodgins hurriedly opened the door again. Angela was lying on her back, covered by a towel from chest to mid-thigh as Carlos worked on her shoulders. Brennan was lying on her stomach with a towel draped across her bottom. A second man was working on her lower back. Angela peeked her eyes open to greet the new arrivals.

"Hi, boys," Angela said. Brennan didn't move.

"At least _I'm_ being productive, huh?" Booth asked, looking at Brennan. She opened one eye to frown at him.

"I am taking care of my own health," Brennan said. "Video games do nothing to benefit either the case or you personally. Besides, the Jeffersonian's paying. How do I say no to that?"

"Seriously?" Booth asked. "I work for the wrong governmental organization."

Brennan slipped her eyes shut again, letting out a sigh as her masseur's hands rubbed up her back. Angela's time was up, so she wrapped the towel around herself, thanked and tipped Carlos, and walked over to Hodgins. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"So you want to come help me get dressed?" she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, okay," Hodgins smiled, running his hand over her towel-covered back.

"No!" Brennan said. "We are going to the lab. You do not have time for that."

"Fine," Angela pouted, going into the bathroom to get dressed by herself.

"If we're going to the lab, shouldn't you be getting up?" Booth asked.

"I have seven more minutes," she said. Booth continued to stand where he was in front of her table. Brennan opened one eye again. "Are you going to watch?"

"Yes," Booth said, sitting on a chair, hoping that would make her forgo her last few minutes and get up quicker. Brennan smirked.

"_Oh, _right there," Brennan sighed as her masseur's fingers traveled over her back.

Booth looked to the ceiling and uncomfortably fidgeted as she moaned. Once more, and Booth stood and pointed to their room. "I'll just be over there," he said as Brennan laughed.

* * *

Back in the morgue, Angela sat on one side of the exam table, sketching the victim's face, while Booth, Brennan, and Hodgins stood on the other side, looking at both photos of the skull and a computerized, magnified image of the victim's forehead.

"Cause of death was blunt force trauma resulting in a subdural hematoma," Brennan said, pointing to the computer screen. "The victim was struck on the frontal bone here."

"With what?" Booth asked.

"I don't know," Brennan answered.

"Feel like guessing?" Booth asked.

"Something spherical," she said, pointing to the screen as she explained. "There's no entry wound, but if you increase the magnification…microscopic fractures on the bone, radiating from a center…here."

"So you'll need me or Nigel-Murray to find the weapon," Hodgins said.

"Yes," Brennan said. "As soon as you can."

"It's going to be something that doesn't look like a weapon," Booth said.

"How do you know?" Brennan asked.

"They search you at the park's entrance, remember?" he said. "No way someone gets in with a weapon, even at an employee event."

"My sketch isn't getting any hits from missing persons," Angela said.

"Print a copy," Booth said. "We'll get it on local news. Maybe a coworker will see it."

Angela printed a copy of her sketch and pulled the original out of the scanner. "She was killed _Friday _night," she said.

"Saturday morning," Brennan corrected. "If we're using the lack of security footage to determine time of death."

"Still, that's a long time for no one to realize you're gone," Angela said sadly.

For dinner, the boys surprised the girls with reservations at the Rainforest Café in Downtown Disney. The restaurant was busy, with waiters and customers constantly walking every which way. Their table was situated next to a large animatronic elephant.

"These glasses are ridiculous," Brennan said, holding up her blinking margarita glass.

"I like it," Booth said, talking a large drink out of his.

Hodgins, seated closest to the elephant, jumped as it suddenly sprang to life, moving and making noise. Everyone laughed as Hodgins looked embarrassed.

"So what exactly did you do all day?" Hodgins asked Angela once the noise died down.

"I went swimming in the morning and lay out in the sun for a little while. Then I had lunch," Angela said. "Then I went down to the spa and had a lavender vanilla aromatherapy bath and got my nails done. Then I ordered a massage to my room, and then Brennan showed up."

"Sounds like you had a lazy day," Hodgins said.

"And loved every second of…_oh_," Angela said, stopping to whine as a little girl dressed like a princess walked by their table. She and her mother joined a table with two other little princesses. "Oh my god, these little princesses make my ovaries hurt."

"That's…impossible," Brennan laughed.

One of the stores in Downtown Disney featured a boutique where, for a pretty hefty price, little girls could have their hair and makeup done and be outfitted to look like a Disney princess. Little girls with glittery hair and sparkly dresses could be found all over the resort.

"Oh, no it's not," Angela whined.

"I get what you mean," Hodgins agreed. "We are totally bringing our daughter to that princess boutique someday."

"Oh, can't you just imagine how adorable she'll be?" Angela smiled, as both of them turned to look at the little glamorous girls.

"What are they talking about?" Brennan asked, leaning over to Booth.

"I think they just decided to have a baby," Booth joked, whispering to her.

Later that evening, Booth and Brennan sat on their individual beds, attempting to watch the evening news. They weren't taking much of the information in, however, because the sounds of their friends' extracurricular activities one room over overpowered the sound from the television. The partners sat awkwardly staring at the TV, not making eye contact with one another, as Hodgins and Angela's satisfied moans drifted over from next door. Angela let out a small scream, and Booth cringed, turning to Brennan.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan said immediately as they quickly got up.

Down on the resort's small beach, they walked barefoot in the sand, wearing their pajamas and light jackets. They walked close together, but both were silent.

"Considering the cost of this resort, you'd think they would have thicker walls," Brennan finally said. Booth laughed in agreement.

"Either that or Angela's just _loud_," Booth said. Brennan chuckled and fell back into silence. "You okay, Bones?"

"I hate this case," she said. "I feel like we're getting nowhere. We don't even know her _name_, Booth."

"We will," Booth said.

"It's hard not to get discouraged with this one."

"I know, but hey," he said, grabbing her hand so she'd look up at him. "Slow may be irritating, but slow and steady wins the race."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her as they walked along the shore.

* * *

_I haven't been to Disney Quest yet, but it sounded like something the guys would enjoy. Again, if you're interested, you can find everything Disney mentioned here online. _

_Review? Please?_


	4. Surfin' Safari

_Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! As always, Bones + Disney = Not Mine, so here's Chapter 4 :)_

* * *

The next morning, the Jeffersonian gang sat at a table waiting for their breakfast in one of their hotel's restaurants. Hodgins sat slumped with his elbow resting on the table and his head resting on his hand, while Angela sat quietly slumped in her chair, exhaustion written all over her face. Brennan sat in her seat, alert and drinking a glass of orange juice, while Booth held back snickers as Angela's eyes drooped.

"A little sleep-deprived there, Angela?" Booth teased.

"How are you two so awake?" Angela groaned.

"Oh, we didn't spend the night having sex," Brennan said.

"Oh, your loss," Angela sighed.

"Wait, you _heard_ that?" Hodgins asked, suddenly perking up a bit.

"Yeah, you're not as quiet as you think you are," Booth said.

"I don't even care," Angela grinned. "It was _that_ worth it."

"Oh, look, food," Booth said as the waiter arrived with their meals, welcoming the hopeful end to the conversation. "Thank god."

"So when are we heading out?" Hodgins asked as everyone began to eat.

"A car's going to come get you and Angela around two. DC FBI's sending down a jet," Booth said. He turned to Brennan. "Body's ready for transport?"

"Yes," Brennan said. "I finished this morning."

"You've already been to the lab?" Angela asked.

"I've been up since 5:30," Brennan said.

"Wow," Angela sighed in disbelief.

"So…two, huh?" Hodgins asked. "As in…enough time to hit another theme park before we have to leave?"

"I guess, yeah," Booth said. "As long as you watch the time."

"Awesome," Hodgins said. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Wait for an ID, I suppose," Brennan said. "Angela's sketch will be running on the local news programs today, and I set my laptop up to run the sketch through missing persons every two hours."

"But we'll have some fun, too," Booth smiled.

"We will? Do you have plans?" Brennan asked. Booth just smiled at her.

After saying their goodbyes, Angela and Hodgins headed to Disney's Animal Kingdom while Booth and Brennan went back upstairs to their room. Brennan pulled out her laptop and flopped onto her perfectly made bed, while Booth hoisted his suitcase up onto his perfectly messy bed and began rummaging through his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he pulled out a pair of green and blue swimming trunks and began heading towards the bathroom.

"Did you pack a bathing suit?" he asked.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Put it on," he said. "We're going to Typhoon Lagoon."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's fun," he said. "I'm going in the bathroom, and when I come out, you better have that bathing suit on."

Booth came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in his swimsuit and flip flops. He found Brennan generously applying sunscreen to her long, pale, bare legs. She was wearing a two-piece suit; the tankini top had a sweetheart neckline and left just a strip of bare skin across her midriff. Her suit was the same blue color as her Jeffersonian lab coat and covered in little silver stars. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she had one leg propped onto her bed as she applied the creamy protection to her skin.

"Wow," Booth involuntarily breathed.

"What? I'm pale! I'll burn!" Brennan replied.

"What? No…" Booth said, snapping back into reality. "That's just…not what I expected you to be wearing."

"You expected me to still be in my jeans?" she guessed.

"Well…yeah," he admitted.

"I thought about it, and it is abnormally hot here for March, and we do have those free tickets…" she said, trailing off.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Good choice."

She tossed him her sunscreen tube and turned around. "Can you get my back?"

"Uh…sure," he said before taking a deep, silent breath. "No problem."

He walked over and brushed her ponytail over her shoulder. She held her hair and slipped her tankini straps down so he could cover her whole upper back in sunscreen. He rolled his eyes and quietly groaned. She heard.

"Booth?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he said quickly, squirting the sunscreen into his hands. He began rubbing it onto her back, her warm skin providing a nice contrast with the cool gel.

"You've never seen me in a swimsuit before," she said. "And women's swimsuits often cover little more than lingerie. Are you finding that stimulating?"

"Wh…I…no!" he stuttered, a faint blush beginning to cover his cheeks.

Brennan smiled knowingly. "Just make sure you don't miss any spots."

* * *

Over at Animal Kingdom, Hodgins and Angela were standing in line for the 4D _Bug's Life_ show under the big landmark Tree of Life. Angela, still sleepy, was resting her head on Hodgins's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and curled his arm around her waist.

"Wake up, sleepy girl," Hodgins said.

"You never should've let us sneak out to that club last night," Angela muttered.

"_Let_ us? You _begged_ me to go dancing on the Boardwalk last night!" Hodgins said.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I would've been perfectly happy with rolling over and going to sleep, but that second orgasm, for some reason, made you want to go dancing. _You_ were also the one to want round two after we were _done_ dancing, by the way. You went on and on _and on_ about how Disney's slogan is to 'Celebrate Tonight' and who were we to ignore that?"

"You can't talk about orgasms in Disney World!" Angela quietly cried, looking around for any little eavesdroppers that might have heard them.

The line began to file into the theatre, so Hodgins shook his shoulder to wake up Angela. He placed the 3D bug-shaped glasses on her face and chuckled. "You look adorable. Come on, Angie. Let's go see some bugs."

"These are _fake_ bugs, right?" she asked.

He placed a soft, affectionate kiss on her lips as they took their seats. "Yes."

The 4D show finished with an effect that made it feel as if bugs were crawling on the seats beneath the guests. Angela, along with many others, squealed at the surprise ending as Hodgins laughed like an amused little boy, similar to the laugh he produced after completing a crazy experiment at the Jeffersonian. Angela jumped up and tore her glasses off, leaning down to examine the seats.

"What the hell?" Angela squealed.

"Oh man, that is cool," Hodgins laughed.

"I did not like that," she declared.

"What?" he replied. "That was the best part!"

They walked out of the theatre, depositing their glasses in the bins, and Angela grabbed the unfolded map from Hodgins's hands.

"I'm picking next," Angela declared. "Safari ride…let's go."

Over at the Typhoon Lagoon water park, Booth and Brennan stood near the lockers, depositing their things. Booth pressed buttons on his cell phone with a confused look on his face, while Brennan hid hers underneath her towel.

"What did you do?" he asked again.

"I linked our cells to the missing persons program on the computer so we'll receive an SMS message if the sketch gets any hits," Brennan said. "One of us will just need to run back here and check the messages every so often."

"That sounds do-able," Booth agreed. "Let's go."

Brennan followed her partner over to the biggest ride in the park, the Crush 'n' Gusher, a water roller coaster. They elected to go down the side called the Banana Blaster and waited for their turn. When they got to the top of the structure, Booth plopped down into the back of the double-seat raft and waited for Brennan to sit in front of him.

"Why do you get to sit in the back?" she asked. "There's more of a thrill in the back."

"Because you're the girl," Booth said immediately. "I've got to protect you."

"That is a sexist answer," Brennan protested.

"The person who weighs most sits in the back," he said seriously. "It's a squinty rule."

"Fine," she said, sitting between his legs. He curled his feet around her stomach, tickling her with his toes.

"See? I can protect you," he muttered.

"Don't push it," she said, pulling his feet away from her. The employee laughed a little before sending them down the first hill.

When they hit the pool at the bottom of the coaster, their weight was too unevenly distributed on the raft for it to stay afloat. Before Brennan knew what was happening, she was underwater with the inner tube on top of her. Booth pulled it off, and she stood, a little disoriented and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing some wet tendrils of hair behind her ears.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her eyes. "That was fun until the end."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the pool. "Let's go lay in the lazy river," he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed, as he dropped his arm from her shoulders.

They walked into the lazy river and grabbed two single inner tubes as they floated by. Booth slipped his over his head, but Brennan wanted to lie on top of hers, so she grabbed the handles, struggling to hop up on it. Booth laughed as he watched her.

"May I?" Booth asked, slipping out of his flotation device.

"May you what?" Brennan asked.

"Hold on," he told her.

Brennan held the inner tube handles, and Booth grabbed her waist, hoisting her onto the plastic floatation device. She yelped in surprise as he picked her up and set her down on the tube. She shifted around to get comfortable as Booth hopped back up onto his.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as Booth hopped up onto his tube.

"Because if I had waited for you to do it, we'd be here all day," he said.

"Aren't we going to be here all day unless we get an ID?" Brennan asked. Booth shot her an amused look. Brennan returned the look. "Too literal?"

He leaned back, closed his eyes, and let the sun soak into his skin. "Just relax, Bones."

They floated along the river for a few minutes before Brennan opened her eyes and saw that she was beginning to float pretty far away from Booth. "Booth!" she called.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"You're too far away," she said, reaching for a wall to still her movements.

"Well, we can't have that," he replied in a flirty tone.

Booth grinned and reached out to grab the handle of her inner tube. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled her to him. She smiled as he kept his fingers firmly wrapped around the plastic handle and leaned back again.

"This is nice," she said, gently kicking her bare feet in the cool water.

* * *

That afternoon, Hodgins and Angela flew back to Washington DC in a private FBI plane. They were stretched out in one of the large, reclined airline seats, Angela lying underneath Hodgins, kissing him deeply. Hodgins pulled away and glanced at his watch.

"Can we eat now?" he asked, eyeing the meal on the other side of the aisle.

"No way, dude. You've got at least twenty more minutes of kissing left," Angela said.

"Are you going to make me kiss you the entire flight?" he asked.

"That roller coaster went _backwards in the dark_, Hodgins," she said. "And then I almost got attacked by a giant Yeti, so you should be grateful I'm not making you strip down and join the mile-high club."

Hodgins laughed. "We're already members, remember? The flight to Aruba after our almost-wedding…"

Angela's face lit up. "Oh yeah! That _was_ a good flight." She curled her fingers into his shirt, pulling his mouth back down to hers.

Back at Typhoon Lagoon, Brennan wandered over to the surf pool after running back to the lockers to check for any messages. She found Booth sitting at the edge of the wave pool with his legs stretched out in front of him, letting the waves gently rock him. Brennan sat down next to him, mimicking his position.

"Well?" Booth asked.

"No texts, but there was one voicemail on your phone," she said.

"What'd it say?"

"How should I know?" she asked.

"You didn't listen to it?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't know your voicemail pass code," she said.

"You don't? I know yours," he revealed.

"You do not," she challenged.

"8-3-0-0," Booth recited.

She looked stunned. "How do you know that?"

"August 3rd, 2000," he said. "The day you got your doctorate."

"Unbelievable," she said. "I've never told you that."

He simply shot her a charm smile and stood up to go back to the lockers. "You'll be here when I get back?"

Brennan nodded. Booth returned just a few minutes later. She was lying on her stomach at the edge of the wave pool, facing away from the water. She let the surf gently wash over her, her wet skin glistening in the sun. He took a few seconds to simply look at her, not wanting to disturb her peace or end their enjoyable afternoon.

"Bones!" he finally called, causing quite a few guests to give him a strange look. She popped her head up to find him. "We've gotta go!"

She stood, pulling her swim top down over her stomach. She walked over to him and asked, "What's going on?"

"There's a couple in St. Petersburg; they saw Angela's sketch on the news. They think it's their daughter," he said.

"St. Petersburg? That's over a hundred miles away, Booth," she said. "Do we have time for that?"

"Their daughter is dead, Bones," he said. "We make time."

After hurried showers and a long drive to St. Petersburg, Booth and Brennan were sitting in the living room of Tom and Anne Bierle. Brennan used her laptop to run a photo of their daughter Billie through Angela's facial recognition program for identification confirmation.

"While we're waiting on that, why do you think we found your daughter?" Booth asked.

"Aside from the fact that it looks like her?" Tom asked. "We haven't heard from her since Friday afternoon. That's…unusual."

"Why haven't you reported her missing?" Brennan asked.

"Unusual, but not unheard of," Tom clarified.

"She's twenty-four," Anne added. "She has no obligation to check in with us on a regular basis if she doesn't want to."

Brennan's computer beeped, and her face fell. "It's a match. I'm very sorry."

"What can you tell us about Billie's connection with Disney World?" Booth asked.

"Disney?" Anne asked through tears.

"She was found in one of their attractions," Booth said.

"Oh god," Anne cried.

"Billie worked with their professional intern program, with the Imagineers," Tom said.

"Imagineers?" Brennan asked.

"That's what they call their engineers. Her roommate told her about the program."

"And the roommate's name?" Booth asked.

"Joanna Kent," Anne said. "They live in Orlando."

"Billie was a grad student?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Tom said. "University of South Florida; she and Joanna moved to Orlando for the year to work with Disney, though they didn't work together."

"Did Billie ever mention trouble at work or with work or a coworker she didn't get along with?" Booth asked.

"No, nothing like that," Anne said. "She spent the first part of the year working on the Space Mountain refurbishment, and last we heard, she was now assisting with the plans for the Fantasyland redesign."

"Boyfriend?" Booth asked.

"Not that we were aware of," Tom said. "She's never mentioned problems with anyone."

"You think it was a colleague?" Anne asked.

"The evidence we have collected so far is leading us to believe so, yes," Brennan said.

"Do you know who she went to Magic Kingdom's cast member event with last Friday?" Booth asked.

"No," Anne said. "I knew she was going, but not who with, though I assumed Joanna."

"She was one of those girls who kind of kept to herself as much as possible," Tom said. "We had a quiet home, and she was shy…always believed she'd worry about a social life after she got her degrees and established a career."

At that, Anne dissolved into tears, leaning her head onto her husband's shoulder, crying over the future her daughter would never have. Brennan slowly slipped her computer into her bag and looked at Booth. He nodded and stood. She followed, and Booth slipped Tom a card.

"If you think of anything that might help us find who did this, please don't hesitate to call," Booth said.

Tom nodded, and Booth and Brennan let themselves out. Booth drove in a dark silence for an hour. They were almost out of Tampa before Brennan spoke.

"You're quiet," she said.

"So are you," Booth pointed out.

"I'm always quiet," she said. "You haven't shut up since we got here."

"Yeah, well, this isn't so fun anymore," Booth said. Brennan, illuminated only by the streetlights on the interstate, nodded her agreement.

"What's our plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I want to start with the roommate," Booth said. "I know she seems like a workaholic, but the roommate was the only one her parents specifically mentioned by name."

"Workaholic?" Brennan asked.

"Well, yeah, she didn't have a social life because she was so absorbed in her studies."

"Right," Brennan said slowly.

Booth cringed. "You were like that, weren't you?"

"I don't know if it was a conscious choice on my part. It seems to have been for Billie. I just…I never had any friends," Brennan said. She was silent for a moment before adding. "You're right. This isn't fun anymore."

* * *

_The roller coaster Angela referred to is Animal Kingdom's Expedition: Everest. It's fairly new, but it's pretty awesome. _

_Don't forget to review! They make my day._


	5. The Lies in the Suspects

_Since the reviews for each chapter keep getting fewer and fewer, I'm assuming most Bones readers aren't really into case stories. For that reason, I feel like I should warn you that this is my one real case-centric chapter. There's definitely some B&B stuff at the end, though, so I hope you'll hang in there and keep reading! It gets fun again soon; I promise._

* * *

Early the next morning, Booth and Brennan knocked on the door of a small apartment in Orlando. A long time and several loud knocks later, a young woman opened the door. Her long, dark hair was tangled, and her bathrobe hung open, revealing her tank top and pajama shorts.

"Yeah?" she asked squinting in the light, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Joanna Kent?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Booth pulled out his badge. "Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We need to ask you a few questions."

Wordlessly, the girl opened the door and let them in, a look of worry on her face. They headed for the living room and each took a seat, Booth and Brennan on the couch, Joanna on a chair. She tied her robe and looked up at her unexpected visitors.

"What's this about?" Joanna asked.

"You heard about the human remains recovered in Disney World?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, of course," Joanna said.

"It was Billie," Booth said gently.

"What?" Joanna cried, her eyes filling with tears. "Are you serious?"

"When's the last time you saw her?" Booth asked.

"Umm…Friday…at the Magic Kingdom," Joanna said.

"The cast member event?" Brennan asked. Joanna nodded. "Can you be more specific?"

"She wanted to ride Space Mountain right before the event ended," Joanna said. "She hadn't gotten the chance to yet, and for events like that, they turn the lights on. Everyone goes crazy for it. Anyway, she was going to do that and then we planned to meet back up behind the castle so we could leave. She never showed."

"You didn't want to go on the roller coaster?" Brennan asked.

Joanna laughed. "Have you ever seen Space Mountain with the lights on? It's scarier than when it's dark!"

"Do you know what time you left her at Space Mountain?" Booth asked.

"The event ended at four a.m. so about…3:15? Best guess," Joanna said.

"Do you work with the Imagineers, too?" Brennan asked.

"No…no…I'm just with the regular intern program," she said.

"What do you do?" Booth asked.

"Character greetings and parades, mostly," Joanna said. "I'm a theatre major. Technical stuff isn't really my forte."

"You didn't worry when Billie didn't come home?" Booth asked. "It's been a week."

"She had some time off coming up. I figured she went home. She likes her parents."

"Why did you leave the party without her if you guys were supposed to leave together?" Brennan asked.

"We were going to leave the park together and get burgers. After that, Billie was going to come back here, and I was going to go with my boyfriend back to his dorm. He and I got there around 5, I guess," Joanna explained.

"Boyfriend…so he knows Billie?" Booth asked.

"He works with her, actually. That's how we met," Joanna said. She paused for a moment, a look of realization crossing her face. "He was…he was the one who convinced me to stop waiting for Billie."

"What did he say?" Brennan asked.

"He rode Space Mountain with her. He said she met up with a friend and probably just decided to go off with her instead. It seemed unusual for her, but my boyfriend was eager to go."

"Name and address?" Booth asked.

"Justin Woods," Joanna said. She stood, grabbed a campus map from a nearby drawer, and circled a building before handing it to Booth. "He lives in a single room on campus…University of Central Florida. He's working today, though. You don't think Justin…"

"It's too early to jump to conclusions," Brennan said. Booth passed Joanna his number.

"If you think of anything else…" he said.

Brennan's phone rang just as she and Booth climbed into the SUV. Booth started the ignition, and Brennan answered the call.

"Brennan," she said.

"Our victim didn't die of blunt force trauma," Cam said from her autopsy lab's speaker phone. "She drowned."

"Wh…are you sure?" Brennan asked. "The head injury…"

"Cracked her skull but didn't kill her," Cam finished. "Presence of _bacillariophyceae_ in the bone marrow and what's left of her liver indicate that she was alive when she went into that water."

"Have Hodgins test the _bacillariophyceae_ you found against the diatoms in his samples to see if they match and confirm cause of death," Brennan said.

"Of course," Cam said. "And her tox screen came back negative. A bit of caffeine, but other than that, no drugs, no alcohol."

"Thanks, Cam," Brennan said, hanging up.

Back at the lab, Mr. Nigel-Murray wandered in to the autopsy room as Cam hung up her phone. He sauntered up to the autopsy table and stopped.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Nigel-Murray?" Cam asked.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering when I might get to clean the bones," he said.

"Not quite yet, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Cam said.

"There are over 60 thousand cast members at Walt Disney World, making them the largest single-site employer in the United States," he said.

"Your point?" Cam asked.

"If Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are looking for a cast member, they have over 60 thousand suspects," he said proudly.

"Would all 60 thousand have been at the Magic Kingdom Friday night?" Cam asked.

"That is…highly unlikely," Mr. Nigel-Murray admitted.

"Their suspect pool probably isn't even as large as the list of people who attended the event. She worked with computers, not out in the theme parks."

"The Mission: Space attraction at Disney's Epcot Center, which stands for Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow, by the way, requires more computers than a NASA space shuttle," Mr. Nigel-Murray said.

"Did you just give me a fact within a fact?" Cam asked.

Nigel-Murray paused for a moment before saying, "Dr. Brennan says I'm very efficient. She appreciates my factual intelligence."

"As do I, but I also appreciate relevance," Cam said. She had been carefully moving one of the magnifying arms across the remains as she spoke to the intern, glancing at the computer screen as she worked. She paused at the victim's shoulders. "Do you see that?"

"What exactly am I looking at?" Mr. Nigel-Murray asked, stepping forward and putting on gloves. Cam pointed to the screen.

"Bruising…around the scapula," Cam said. "Can you tell me what that means?"

"Possible evidence of…dragging?"

"Very good," Cam said. "It means the victim wasn't attacked in the water. She was moved there."

* * *

Booth and Brennan walked into the offices of the Walt Disney World Imagineers. They found Justin Woods, a tall young man with blonde hair, at a cubicle, working on his computer.

"What'cha working on there, Justin?" Booth asked.

Justin never turned around to see who was asking. He answered, "The new Monsters, Inc roller coaster. It opens next year. You FBI? Joanna said you were coming."

"Of course she did," Booth muttered. "I thought you were working on the Fantasyland project?"

"Nah," Justin shrugged. "Billie and I worked together on the Space Mountain refurbishment, but princesses? Not my thing. I do roller coasters."

"Do you think you could stop working and maybe turn around?" Booth asked. Justin did so. "Billie's been gone for a week. Why didn't you report her missing when she didn't show up for work?"

"We both were scheduled to have Monday and Tuesday off this week, and I heard her talking about needing Thursday off for a doctor's appointment. When she didn't show up today or Wednesday, I figured she just asked for the whole week off," Justin said.

"Doctor's appointment?" Brennan asked. "Has she been sick?"

Justin shook his head. "I think it was just a routine thing."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Brennan asked.

"Space Mountain on Friday."

"Who did she meet up with after the ride?" Brennan asked.

"What?" Justin asked.

"You told your girlfriend that Billie ran into a friend after the ride. We want a name," Booth said.

"That…was a lie," Justin admitted.

"You lied to Joanna or Joanna lied to us?" Brennan asked.

"I lied to Joanna. Billie didn't meet anyone. She wanted to go on the roller coaster again, and I had to go meet a buddy at the Stitch ride."

"Why did you tell Joanna she met someone?" Brennan asked.

"She worries about Billie. Billie didn't have a lot of friends. I mean, she was nice, but she was quiet. I don't know what happened, but the last time I saw her was when we were getting off the coaster," Justin said.

"Do you know of anyone at all who might've had something against Billie?" Booth asked. Justin thought about it for a moment.

"There's Vince, I guess," Justin said.

"Vince?" Brennan asked.

"Vince Meyers…he went to school with Billie down in Tampa. He wanted this internship. Billie got it," Justin said.

"Thank you," Brennan said, turning to leave.

"Hold on," Booth said, grabbing her arm. "One more thing…why'd you convince Joanna to stop waiting for Billie?"

Justin chuckled. "The event was over. I didn't see Joanna much last week. She's my girlfriend. I just wanted to get her home, you know?"

"Oh, for sex?" Brennan asked.

Booth shot her a weird glance as Justin nodded as if to say 'obviously.' Booth took hold of Brennan's arm again and pushed her towards the exit, calling his thanks back at Justin.

* * *

"Looks like Billie did, in fact, drown," Hodgins said, walking across the Jeffersonian with Cam.

They stopped when they reached his workstation and computer. Hodgins pulled up a screen showing two chemical compositions. He pressed another button, and the graphs moved on top of one another, merging together in a perfect match.

"The diatoms found in the lungs, liver, and bone marrow match the diatoms from the samples I collected at the crime scene."

"Nice work, Hodgins," Cam said.

Hodgins held up a Petri dish full of small, translucent shards of glittery plastic. "I also found these embedded in the remains."

"Plastic?" Cam asked.

"Yeah," Hodgins confirmed.

"Why were glittery plastic pieces on the remains?" Cam asked.

"You say glittery like it's an anomaly," Hodgins said.

"It's not?" Cam asked.

"It's Disney World. Everything sparkles down there," Hodgins said. "I have no idea what they're doing on the victim, but I'll try to match the pieces to a specific product."

"Good idea," Cam said. She left Hodgins and headed for the Imaging Unit.

Cam walked in to the Imaging Unit to find Angela and Mr. Nigel-Murray sitting in front of the Angelatron. Angela was showing off pictures she had taken in Disney World. She had a photo of herself and Hodgins dancing at a club on Disney's Boardwalk pulled up on the screen. She minimized that one and pulled up one of a very displeased Brennan getting her face painted at the Studios. Cam chuckled as Angela enlarged the photo.

"She looks _thrilled_," Cam said sarcastically. "Is that why she had glitter on her face?"

"Yes, and she deserved it," Angela said.

"Did you know that nearly five percent of all photos taken annually in the United States are taken in Disney World?" Mr. Nigel-Murray asked. Angela and Cam shared a look.

"Thank you for that," Angela replied, smiling sweetly. "What's up, Cam?"

"I want to look at these pictures later, but Booth's having Disney beam over a ton of security footage from Friday night's cast member event, and Dr. Brennan's sending over some photos of our suspects. Can you use your mass recognition program and find them in the crowds?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, sure," Angela said, taking her photos off the screen. "I'll see what I can do."

After driving the seventy miles to Tampa, Booth and Brennan found Vince Meyers in a graduate dorm room at the University of South Florida. His single room was silent and well-lit, open textbooks and notebooks spread across the floor. Vince let them in right away, despite their surprise appearance at his door. Booth perched on the back of a desk chair, while Brennan and Vince remained standing.

"Sorry about the mess," he said. "I have a project due soon."

"Sure," Brennan nodded in understanding. "Did you know Billie Bierle?"

"Yeah, she's been my classmate for years," Vince said. "What's the FBI want with a sweet girl like Billie?"

"She's dead," Booth said.

"What?" Vince stuttered. "No…wha…seriously?"

Brennan nodded. "You thought she was sweet, so…you got along?"

"Yeah," Vince said. "We've been friends pretty much since we started undergrad here together. Why?"

"We were led to believe there was a rivalry between you," Brennan said.

"Oh, the Disney thing? No. I mean, I applied, but I had plenty of other opportunities. She wanted Disney more than I did anyway, so no hard feelings there," Vince said. "We've even used each other as references on applications."

"Where were you last Friday night and Saturday morning?" Booth asked.

"Here," Vince said. "Working on my project."

"Got anyone who can corroborate that?" he asked.

Vince pulled out his student ID. "We have to scan our cards to gain access to the building. The university should have a record of it," Vince said. "You can check."

"We will," Booth said, standing to leave.

* * *

"According to the University records, Vince returned to his building at 8:32 p.m. on Friday night," Brennan said, flipping through the printed records once they were back in Booth's car. "Hours before the murder."

"And the desk clerk confirmed his early arrival," Booth added as he drove back to Orlando.

"Plus, he did seem genuinely upset about her death," Brennan said. "So what now?"

"Back to the crime scene tomorrow, right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Brennan said. "Cam and Hodgins believe Billie was attacked in one of the boats on the ride and then dragged into the water. Did you tell Ron we're coming back?"

"Yeah, he's pretty pissed that his ride is still closed, but…too bad," Booth shrugged. "So do you want to do something fun when we get back to Disney?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Brennan smiled.

Booth climbed into the large red and yellow hot air balloon behind Brennan on the docks of Downtown Disney's West Side. The balloon, decorated with silhouettes of classic Disney characters, was the new Characters in Flight attraction, designed to give guests an aerial view of the Walt Disney World resort. The driver told them and the four other passengers on the balloon to hold on tight. Booth and Brennan faced one another as the tethered balloon lifted off.

"Scared?" Booth asked upon seeing the momentary startled look on her face.

"No!" Brennan smiled. "But I've never been in a hot air balloon before, so I'm not sure what to expect."

"Me neither," he grinned.

When they reached the maximum height of 400 feet, Booth and Brennan gently leaned against the side of the balloon, looking out over the theme parks, the sun setting around them. The driver walked over to them.

"Would you like a picture?" he asked.

"Sure," Booth said.

He pulled a camera out of his pocket, handed it to the balloon driver, and pulled Brennan into a backwards hug. Rather than protesting or unraveling herself from his embrace, she sunk into his arms and smiled. The driver snapped the photo and passed the camera back to them before moving out to the next group. Brennan peered at the screen and smiled slightly.

"That's a good picture of us," she said, leaning back against the railing of the basket.

After they stepped back onto the docks, Booth dragged Brennan over to a store called _littlemissmatched_. She looked around, confused.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked. "This is for children."

"It's a store full of crazy socks! See," he said, pointing to a sign that proudly declared the products were for everyone ages one to one hundred and one. "Pick some," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You always seem to like mine, and you _stole_ a pair of them in the hotel last night!"

Her mouth dropped open at the stealing accusation. "My feet were cold! They were the first pair I found!"

"Yeah, so I'm going to get you some of your own," he grinned.

"These don't even match," she said, picking up a package of socks.

"That's the point!" he said. "It's fun. I'm gonna get something for Parker. Pick whatever you want," he said, heading for the boys' section of the store.

Brennan was browsing the store's selection of socks when her phone rang. She stepped outside, despite Booth's protests, to take the call.

"Brennan," she said.

"Sweetie, it's me. How's Disney?" Angela asked.

"Booth wants to buy me facetious socks. What's going on?" Brennan asked.

"I've been using my mass recognition program for the last couple hours to try and find our suspects and our victim among all the guests in the security footage Disney sent. It ain't easy, let me tell you," Angela said.

"Angela, what did you find?" Brennan asked.

"Her classmate…Vince Meyers…he shows up on Main Street at about 12:17 a.m."

"He checked into his dorm in Tampa at 8:30 Friday evening," Brennan said.

"Well, then, he _left_ because we've got him on camera entering Main Street. I'll send you the specific footage, and I'll try to see if I can find him anywhere else," Angela said.

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan said, ending the call as Booth walked out with bags from the store. She tried to peer in the bags before looking up at him. "What did you get?"

"You'll see," he grinned. "What's up?"

"That was Angela. Vince lied."

* * *

_As far as I know, all the upcoming Disney stuff I mentioned in this chapter is real. I did a quick search for current projects, so unless the websites I found were wrong, the info is correct. Also, all of Nigel-Murray's Disney facts come from a Google search for "Little known facts about Walt Disney World" so those should be real as well. _

_Review? Please?_


	6. The Glitch in the System

_Hi guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! They really do make my day sometimes. Here's Chapter 6, and as always, Disney + Bones = Not Mine_

* * *

Around ten o'clock the next morning, Booth and Brennan walked speedily down a hallway, stopping outside of an interrogation room at the local police station. Booth had local police pick up Vince Meyers and bring him back to Orlando for further questioning after Angela's call the night before.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for us to go back to Tampa?" Brennan asked.

"Home court advantage, Bones," Booth said. "I'm taking away his home court advantage."

He swiped the file Brennan was holding from her hands and walked into the interrogation room, leaving Brennan to go into the observation room next door. Vince jumped as the door swung open.

"What's going on?" Vince asked when he saw Booth. "I fully cooperated yesterday!"

"Yeah," Booth agreed, taking a seat across from him. "You just didn't tell us the whole truth, so let's try this again. Friday night…Saturday morning…where…were…you?"

"I told you. I was in my room," Vince said. "Come on, man, I've got a Saturday class in two hours."

Booth opened the file he had taken from Brennan and pulled out three screenshots Angela had e-mailed from the security footage. The first photo showed Vince entering the Magic Kingdom through the ticket turnstiles, the second showed Vince on Main Street, and the third showed him in front of Cinderella's Castle, looking at a map of the park. Booth lined the photos up in sequential order on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"You see, Vince, the thing about Disney World is that there are security cameras everywhere. Our forensic artist found you in the Magic Kingdom almost four hours after you claimed you went back to your room for the night," Booth said. Vince took a deep breath. "So…one more time…where were you Saturday morning?"

"Yeah, okay," Vince sighed. "I was there, but I never even saw her."

"How did you get in? You're not an employee," Booth said.

"I asked my friend to bring me," Vince said. He pointed to a young man in the first security photo. "Him. He's been working there for a while, but he doesn't know Billie."

"You went there looking for Billie?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, but I _didn't_ see her."

"Why were you looking for her?"

"We went out a few times last summer before she moved," Vince admitted. "And a few times since she moved to Orlando, when we both had time, you know? Nothing serious, but I wanted it to be. Two weeks ago…a week before the Magic Kingdom event…she just stopped talking to me."

"Why?" Booth asked.

"That's what I was trying to find out!" Vince said, exasperated.

"Why'd you lie about where you were if you don't have anything to hide?" Booth asked.

"When you said she died on Friday, I put two and two together and realized she was probably the one they found at Disney," Vince said.

"How do you know about the body from Disney?" Booth asked.

"I know the corporation is being very hush-hush about it, but all the employees know, so I heard about it from friends," Vince explained. "I panicked. I know being there looks bad, but I promise. I _never_ saw her. I would never hurt her."

"We'll have someone take you back to Tampa," Booth said. He stood and walked into the observation room.

"Do you believe him?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Booth sighed. "But I want to get the interview footage to Sweets and see what he thinks."

"Why?" Brennan asked, pulling out her computer to send the video footage.

"Because he's usually right about these things," Booth said.

Back in Washington, D.C., Angela was sitting on a high stool in front of her Angelatron, the controls resting on her lap. She was still in the process of searching the security footage, each of her screens analyzing a different section of the theme park. Angela was flipping through a magazine to help pass the time when all of a sudden, her Angelatron shut down. Having received no warning that the computer was about to turn itself off, she hurriedly put the magazine down and grabbed the controls, not even realizing that the lights near her desk had turned off as well.

"What the hell?" Angela mumbled. She tried to power her computer back up, but nothing happened. "Uh…okay…what's going on?"

That's when Angela realized that her entire office, not just her computer, had gone dark. She turned around to look out into the rest of the Medico-Legal Lab and found that the center of the lab had lost power as well, now illuminated only by the lab's skylights. She placed her controls on her desk and headed for her husband's work station.

"What happened?" Angela asked as she approached Hodgins.

"Did you just lose power, too?" Hodgins asked, tapping on his blank computer screen. Angela nodded as Mr. Nigel-Murray emerged from the Ookey Room, his face panicked.

"I was just about to finish cleaning the bones, and the boiler just…shut down," he said.

"Yeah, it looks like the whole lab's lost power," Angela said.

Cam walked out of her autopsy lab and joined her team at Hodgins's work area. "Are you all down, too?" she asked. Angela and Hodgins nodded.

"The Tomorrowland Transit Authority in Magic Kingdom operates on linear induction motors which utilize electro-magnets to pull the cars," Mr. Nigel-Murray said.

"Your point?" Hodgins asked.

"It uses very little power," Mr. Nigel-Murray said.

"Unlike the Jeffersonian, which needs a lot of power," Hodgins said. "What about our generators?"

"I'll call the main offices," Cam said, pulling out her cell.

"The doors to the lab are electric," Angela noted. "How do we get out of here?"

* * *

Down in Florida, Booth and Brennan had made their way back to the Magic Kingdom. They were standing in the middle of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, near the pirate ship where Billie had been discovered. Ron and Janet were standing off to the side of the room. Ron had his arms crossed against his chest.

"Got something to say?" Booth asked as Brennan pulled supplies out of her bag.

"Just wondering when we can reopen the attraction," Ron said. "The body isn't even in state anymore."

"It's an active crime scene," Booth said. "You'll get your ride back when we get the murderer."

Janet groaned. "I've seen _Cold Case_. Sometimes you people don't catch the person responsible for twenty or thirty years!"

"This is bad for our business," Ron said. "Pirates of the Caribbean is one of the Magic Kingdom's biggest draws."

"You closed the ride for a lengthy period of time several years ago for refurbishment, and your attendance rates didn't seem to suffer," Brennan said. Upon Booth's surprised look, she added, "I Googled."

"And if you paid attention to _Cold Case_, you would know that once a case _becomes_ a cold case, the crime scene is no longer considered _active_," Booth said. "We're getting there. You'll get your ride back soon."

"You know who did it?" Ron asked.

"We've got some ideas," Booth lied.

"Who did it?" Janet asked.

"That's privileged information. Can we get on with this, please?" Booth asked.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Our theory is that Billie was attacked and knocked unconscious on one of the boats during the ride and then dragged from the boat to the pirate ship over here," Brennan explained, gesturing to the ride tracks and the ship with her flashlight. "I need to help prove this theory by searching for a blood trail. If the trail exists and our theory seems to be, in fact, correct, we'll need to search each boat for the presence of blood."

"Blood trail?" Janet asked, looking around. "This is the crime scene. There's no blood."

"Maybe not that's visible to the naked eye, but the black light will detect traces of blood, if they exist," Brennan said, holding up her flashlight.

"What do you need from us?" Ron asked.

"Maim the lights," Brennan said.

Upon Ron's confused look, Booth sighed. "Kill the lights. She means…kill the lights."

Ron pulled out his walky-talky and told the person on the other end to turn out the lights. When the room was encased in darkness, Brennan flipped her flashlight on and handed another to Booth. Two small but unmistakable paths from the ride tracks to the pirate ship glowed blue as the light swept over them.

"Wow," Janet said.

"Bones…why are there two trails? Is one from the killer?" Booth asked.

"Possibly…" Brennan said. "However, it's more likely that Billie sustained the complex fracture to her leg when our killer was pulling her body out of the ride, meaning one trail is from the head injury, while the other can be attributed to the leg. I'll collect samples for Cam."

"Get the lights back on," Booth said.

Ron had the lights turned back on, and everyone stood by while Brennan collected her evidence. When she was through, she stood.

"I need to see the boats," Brennan said.

The four migrated to the end of the ride where several empty boats rested on their tracks, one behind another.

"Start with these," Ron said.

"You start over there," Brennan said to Booth, pointing to the end opposite her.

Brennan began scanning her first boat with her flashlight while Booth jogged down to the other end of the line. He swept his light over his first boat.

"Oh, Bones! Blood," he declared.

"That was fast," Brennan muttered. She walked to his boat and examined it, finding only a little cluster of illuminated droplets. She glared at Booth.

"What?" he asked upon her stare.

"Millions of children with various abrasions and injuries sit in these boats every week," she said. "We're talking about a head wound, Booth. Think larger."

They continued to examine the boats until Booth discovered a large pool of blood in the front seat of one of the boats.

"Bones!" he called again. "I mean it this time."

She walked over, examined the boat with her light, and pulled out her materials to collect samples. "Good job," she said, leaning into the boat. While she was leaned over, she removed several small pieces of clear, glittery plastic.

"What's that?" Booth asked.

"Hodgins found similar shards of plastic in the remains," Brennan said. She held her hand out to Ron and Janet. "Look familiar?" They both shook their heads no.

Hodgins walked up the stairs by Brennan's office to join Angela and Cam in the Jeffersonian Lounge. He took a seat next to Angela.

"I found a few strands of blonde hair on the victim's clothing," Hodgins announced. "Think it's the victim's?"

Cam shook her head. "Our victim was brunette. The hair may be a clue to our killer."

"Justin Woods is blonde," Angela offered.

"This hair was long," Hodgins said. "Well past shoulder-length."

"How are you doing this in the dark?" Angela asked.

"Flashlights," Hodgins shrugged. "I know how to be low-tech. What's going on with the power anyway?"

"The weekend manager in the main offices said they're having technical difficulties and the entire Jeffersonian complex has lost power," Cam said. "They're hoping to get someone out to fix it tomorrow. I sent Mr. Nigel-Murray home."

"We were debating over who had to tell Brennan," Angela said.

"Oh, not me!" Hodgins declared, hurriedly leaving the lounge. Angela turned to Cam.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" she asked, holding up her fist.

Cam put her glass of water aside and held up her fist. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Late that evening, Booth had returned to the Grand Floridian resort. He was standing out on his balcony, his cell phone to his ear. The sliding glass door connecting the balcony to the room was open.

"Did you get the interview footage from this morning?" Booth asked Sweets.

"Yes," Sweets said. "I believe he's being sincere."

"So you don't think Vince had anything to do with her death?" Booth asked.

"Unlikely," Sweets said. "He loved her, but he appeared to be more disappointed than scornful over her seeming rejection of him. Plus, he has no affiliation with the theme park itself, no emotional attachment to the crime scene."

"Right, hang on a second," Booth said as Brennan walked into the room. Booth stuck his head inside the door and gestured to her phone. "Cam called."

"Thanks," Brennan said. Booth went back out to the balcony and she picked up her phone to call Cam back. When Cam answered, she said, "I just shipped several blood samples to the lab. I wanted to overnight them, but since today's Saturday, you won't have them until Monday."

"That's fine. We have a problem anyway," Cam said.

"What sort of problem?" Brennan asked.

"Are you two sharing a room?" Sweets asked with interest after he had heard Booth talk to Brennan.

"Separate beds, Sweets," Booth said. "Calm down. The place was booked solid."

Sweets grinned. "I find it interesting that you and Dr. Brennan chose to continue sharing a hotel room even after Angela and Hodgins vacated theirs, leaving one of you free to move."

"But we have backup generators!" Brennan cried on her phone conversation.

"They failed, too," Cam said. "They're hoping to have us back up and running tomorrow afternoon. Until then, we're basically stuck."

"I hate this case!" Brennan sighed.

Cam was sitting in the Founding Fathers bar with Angela. Angela, upon hearing Brennan's frustrated sigh, gestured for Cam to hand her the phone. Cam passed her the cell, telling Brennan to hang on.

"Sweetie, it's Saturday night. You should not be stressed on a Saturday night," Angela said. "Don't worry about the case. Go have fun."

"And do what?" Brennan asked.

"Three words: Atlantic Dance Hall," Angela said.

"I'm going to need more words than that, Ange," Brennan said.

"It's a nightclub down on Disney's Boardwalk. It's really fun," Angela said.

"How do you know about nightclubs on the Boardwalk?" Brennan asked.

"Just trust me, sweetie," Angela said. "Grab that man, buy him a drink, and go dance your stress away. You'll thank me later."

Angela hung up before Brennan could protest and handed Cam her phone. Cam was shooting Angela an amused look. Angela grinned.

"Hodgins and I snuck out one night," she explained.

"Of course you did," Cam smiled, calling over the bartender for another round.

In the hotel, Brennan's call ended just as Booth disconnected with Sweets. Booth walked in from the balcony, and Brennan looked up at him from her place on her bed, cocking her head to the side.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Want to get a drink?" she asked.

Later that night, Booth and Brennan stepped into the Atlantic Dance Hall nightclub, one of the only places in Disney that was for adults only. Brennan had changed into dark denim jeans, a purple tank top, and black heels, while Booth swapped his work clothes for jeans and a tee as well. They miraculously found one open seat at the bar, and Booth told Brennan to take it. She sat down on the bar stool, while Booth found a bartender and ordered a beer for each of them. He returned to Brennan, passed her a bottle, and stood in front of where she was sitting.

"I think Angela and Hodgins came here when we weren't looking," Brennan said as she sipped her drink. Booth chuckled.

"Why doesn't that surprise me at all?" Booth laughed.

"Why doesn't it?" Brennan asked in sincerity.

"It would explain why they were so exhausted that morning," he said.

"They could've invited us," Brennan said.

"Would you have wanted to come?" he asked.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" she shrugged.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling slightly. "Let's dance."

When she didn't put up a fight, he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the barstool and into the crowd on the dance floor. He dropped her hand as they started moving to the music, stars twinkling on the ceiling above them. A small smile crept across her face as she danced, and he grinned. She danced as geeky as one would expect for a squint, but she looked like she was enjoying herself nonetheless.

One song bled into another as the DJ spinning the tunes made sure not to allow a moment without music to fill the club. Neither Booth nor Brennan noticed how they progressively moved closer together as they danced. Brennan was too caught up in her movements to take note of their proximity, and Booth didn't realize how close they had gotten until he felt her heavy breaths on his face. When she turned around to dance so she was facing the DJ, and her back was facing him, he instinctively took a step forward, closing the distance between them and placing his hands on her waist. She vaguely flinched, surprised by the contact.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She whipped her head around to look at him when he touched her, her soft, loose hair brushing against his face.

"Don't think," he said into her ear. "Just feel, Bones. Feel the music and just…just don't think."

She nodded and his hands fell down to her hips, guiding her to move them with the beat of the music. Her astoundingly steep learning curve kicked into gear, and it was only moments before she was keeping time to the music with the sway of her body, with his pressed against her back, matching her every move. She kept her face turned towards his as they moved together, and one of her hands rested on top of one of his. She threw her other arm up in the air as she danced, slightly dragging her fingers through his hair on its descent, causing the grip he had on her to tighten. He glanced down at her slightly sweaty body as he moved his hands lower on her hips.

"How long are you going to let us dance like this?" he whispered in a husky voice, his lips brushing against her ear. She let her eyes flicker up to his, and she shot him a grin.

"If I'm not allowed to think, you're not allowed to think, either," she breathed in a tantalizing whisper, raising both of her arms around him again as they danced.

* * *

_I always wonder if the Bones characters work on weekends. I know most people don't, but I just imagine some of them would go absolutely crazy having to wait two whole days to work on a new case (because surely, some of those cases would come in at the end of a week, right?) or to work on a case that they're close to solving. Anyway…just something I think about during the show sometimes._

_Please leave a review if you've got some time! _


	7. The Surly Scientist and the Seven Dwarfs

_Hi guys! Those of you character-story fans will enjoy this chapter, though I should warn all the Disney fans that Brennan *may* potentially ruin a few rides for you. The chapter title does call her the "surly scientist," after all. _

_Anyway, as always, Bones and everything Disney mentioned here isn't mine, but can be looked up online if anyone who's never been wants to visualize where B&B are and what they're doing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Bones!" Booth said, hopping onto the middle of the edge of her bed next to her sleeping form. "Bones, wake up."

"Mmm…" she moaned, scrunching up her face as she fought to stay asleep.

"Bo-_ones _," he drew out, shaking her gently.

"What?" she sighed, opening her eyes.

"I got breakfast," he said, pointing to the table full of food on the other side of the room.

"It's early," she sighed. "I want sleep, not food."

"I know, but the park opens in 45 minutes so you need to get up and eat and get ready."

"Oh," she said, sitting up in her bed. "Who are we going to question?"

"What? No, nobody…it's Sunday, Bones!"

"So?" she asked.

"Soooo," he said, drawing out the word. "We worked through Saturday. It's our day off."

"But the case isn't closed," she said.

"But the Jeffersonian is down, and we don't have any more leads at the moment, so we're kind of in limbo until the squints give us something more to go on."

"Where exactly do you think you're taking me in 45 minutes?" she asked. Booth grinned, hopped off the bed, and opened the floor-length curtains, giving Brennan a beautiful view of the Cinderella Castle. It took her less than three seconds to say, "No."

"We've been there three times this week, and I still haven't ridden anything," Booth said.

"I don't want to do that. Go by yourself," Brennan said.

"I can't go to Magic Kingdom by myself. I'd look creepy," Booth said.

"I don't want to waste the day on childish rides," Brennan said. "Angela and I went on the ridiculous flying elephant and the carousel. That's enough for me."

"I didn't get to do that!" Booth protested. "What do you want to do today anyway?"

"I would like to go over all the case materials and try to ascertain what we're missing."

"Bones…it's Sunday," he said again. "It's the day of rest."

"I'm not religious, Booth. Sunday is no different than Wednesday, as far as I'm concerned!" she protested.

"You really expect me to sit here and watch you work all day when I'm surrounded by theme parks and have a free ticket in my pocket?" he asked.

"No, I expect you to help," she said. "Though I said you're free to go by yourself."

"You don't have the squints working today, do you?" he asked.

Cam disengaged the manual lock and pushed one of the Jeffersonian's sliding doors to the side, allowing Angela, Hodgins, and Mr. Nigel-Murray to file into the lab. As the power was still out, the room's only illumination came from the light pouring in through the sunroof.

"What exactly does Brennan think we're going to be able to accomplish without our equipment?" Angela asked through a yawn.

"She just requested that we keep trying to do anything we can," Cam said. "Come on, we didn't have all this amazing technology at the beginning of our careers. We should all just…remember what that was like."

"Terrible?" Hodgins suggested as Angela shot Cam a skeptical look.

"I _am_ at the beginning of my career," Mr. Nigel-Murray pointed out.

"Look, I promised Brennan we'd try. I didn't promise we'd stay all day. We'll get out of here at noon," Cam said. "No need to ruin the whole weekend."

* * *

Brennan's cell rang just as she and Booth boarded the boat to transport guests from the Grand Floridian hotel to the Magic Kingdom. They were sandwiched between four male college students on Spring Break and a family with three young children. Brennan grabbed her phone.

"Brennan," she answered.

"You're awake," Angela said, almost disgusted.

"So are you," Brennan said. "Why did you say that like it was a bad thing?"

"You were supposed to go dancing last night!" she said.

"We did," Brennan said. "You were right. The club was quite enjoyable."

"Sweetie, if you are bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at 8:45 after a night of dancing, you didn't do it right," she said.

"Bushy-tailed?" Brennan asked. "I'm assuming that's some sort of odd colloquialism, but I can assure you, we didn't get back until well after midnight."

"Then why are you up at _8:45_?" Angela asked.

"Booth has abducted me," Brennan said.

As Brennan chatted with Angela, Booth stared out of the side of the boat, waiting to get a clear view of the castle. He was distracted, however, when the college boys next to him began discussing Brennan.

"Dude, I wouldn't mind if she kept _me_ out past midnight," one of them said.

A second guy glanced at Brennan. "That chick is _hot_, man," he agreed.

"Hey!" Booth said, turning to them. "Don't talk about my partner like that. She's a lady. Show some respect."

"So what are you guys working on?" Brennan asked. "Did Mr. Nigel-Murray get the bones cleaned before the blackout?"

"Okay, that's…" Booth said, grabbing Brennan's phone. "Let me see this."

"Hey!" Brennan objected.

"Who am I talking to?" he asked Brennan, the phone in his hands.

"I am not telling. I do not aid _thieves_," she said, hands on her hip.

"Angela," Booth guessed, speaking into the phone. Brennan's mouth slightly dropped open in surprise, telling him he was correct. "Stop working. Go home. Enjoy your weekend."

"You cannot tell them to do that!" Brennan complained. "You aren't their boss!"

"Neither…are you!" Booth gleefully reminded her. Brennan looked insulted as the couple next to her snickered.

"Booth!" Angela called, a wicked gleam on her face. "Don't worry; Cam's going to let us all go at noon. Don't tell Bren that, though."

Brennan reclaimed her phone. "Do not listen to him, Ange. I know it's difficult, but we need more to go on."

"We're trying, Brennan," Angela promised. "Hey, try not to ruin Booth's day because you're frustrated with us, okay?"

"I'm not frustrated with you. I'm frustrated with the case," she said.

"Still," Angela said. "We had fun at the Studios. Let him have fun there."

"I'll try," Brennan said.

Booth and Brennan stepped onto Main Street after making their way through security and the ticket turnstiles. Booth grabbed a map and a timesheet before heading to the left. Brennan, startled by his abrupt change of direction, sprinted after him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"City Hall," he said as they walked inside. "It'll only take a minute."

When it was his turn, he asked the young employee behind the desk if they had the Disney dollars there. The young woman said that they did and pulled out three different sets, one set featuring the Disney princess, one featuring pirates, and one featuring the classic Disney characters decked out in celebration gear. The dollars featured full-color printings of the characters on the front and a bright color picture of the castle on the back.

"What can I get you?" the girl asked.

"I'll take the pirate five-dollar bill and the Mickey and Pluto one-dollar," he said.

"Okay, that'll be six dollars," she said, placing his choices into an envelope.

Booth exchanged his currency for the Disney dollars and slipped the envelope into Brennan's bag as they began walking outside.

"You stopped to get cartoon money?" Brennan asked. "Are your American dollars not good enough?"

"I'm not going to spend them. They're for Parker," he said.

"What's Parker going to do with them? They're only redeemable here," she said.

"He'll keep them as a souvenir," Booth said.

"You spent six dollars on a _paper_ souvenir?" she asked in disbelief.

"There's probably not much I could buy him for _under_ six dollars, Bones, and these are cooler than some dinky keychain."

"Those buttons are free," she said, pointing to a car full of buttons just outside City Hall.

"What buttons?" he asked.

"Surely you've noticed the buttons. They say things like 'Happy Birthday' or 'First Visit.' Everyone seems to be wearing at least one," she said.

"Let's check 'em out," he said.

They walked over to the button-filled cart and started peering at the selection. The employee behind the car noticed and grabbed three large buttons, holding them out for Booth and Brennan to see.

"Which one are you looking for?" she asked.

Of the three she held in her hands, one was white with Mickey and Minnie in wedding attire, the words 'Just Married' underneath them. The second was red with Mickey, Minnie, and a big red heart, the words 'Happy Anniversary' near the top. The third was purple with Cinderella's carriage driving down a long road, the words 'Happily Ever After…' printed in script across the button. Booth and Brennan shared a glance.

"We are not a couple," Brennan said.

"Yeah, we'll just take a couple of these," Booth muttered, grabbing two of the green 'I'm Celebrating!' buttons. He pinned his on his shirt as they walked back onto Main Street. He tried to hand Brennan hers, but she didn't take it.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Whatever."

"Well, in that case, I'll have nothing to celebrate until Billie's killer is behind bars."

"Right," Booth muttered.

He dropped back behind her to pin the button on her canvas backpack. She rolled her eyes but kept silent as he steered her towards Fantasyland. They walked through Cinderella's Castle and into a line for Peter Pan's Flight. After a brief wait, they boarded a boat with golden sails. As the boat turned the first corner, the track shifted to an overhead one.

"Oh, because the boat flew in the movie," Brennan said.

"How do _you_ know that?" Booth asked.

"Every child watches Disney films, Booth. Even me," she answered.

"Really?" Booth asked, trying not to grin as a glimmer of hope washed over him.

"Yes," she said. "Though I never much cared for the princesses. They were terrible role models for young girls."

"But I bet you like Mulan, though, right?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"Never mind," he sighed, his hope of her enjoying the day fading.

One of the rooms of the Peter Pan ride featured the popular song "You Can Fly!" while the park guests soared over a miniature, illuminated London. Booth's face lit up as they entered the room.

"Wow, Bones," Booth said. "Isn't that beautiful? We're flying over Big Ben!"

"This building isn't that tall. We're likely no more than about ten feet off the ground."

They went across the street to It's a Small World after getting off the Peter Pan ride. They were seated in the second row of the large boat, and, as they floated into the building, Booth began goofily singing the tune. Brennan looked surprised.

"You know the words?" she asked.

"This is one of those annoying songs that get stuck in your head for days," he said. "I thought everyone knew the words."

"Apparently not," she said. "I don't think I approve of this ride anyway."

"But it's a classic," Booth said.

"Yes, but it gives the illusion that world peace is possible by showing multiple cultures co-existing without conflict when in reality, that could never happen because conflict among vastly different societies is an anthropological inevitability, which is why our world is constantly filled with wars. It's misleading," she said.

Booth's jaw dropped at her explanation. He spent the rest of the ride sulking in his seat. After Brennan immediately pointed out that the skeleton in the beginning of the Snow White ride was not anatomically correct, they made it through most of the rest of Fantasyland without any complaints or arguments. Booth even thought he saw her crack a smile when they were spinning their teal teacup as fast as it could go on the Mad Tea Party ride. When they entered Pooh's dream room on the Winnie the Pooh ride, however, she leaned over to him.

"Heffalumps and woozles?" she asked.

"Elephants and weasels," he answered.

"I can see that, Booth, but why do they call them that? That's absurd."

"It's for kids, Bones," he said.

"But if the pig is Piglet, and the rabbit is Rabbit, and the owl is Owl, why isn't the weasel called Weasel?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Because they're the villains, and that's not scary," he said, not having a better answer.

"_That_ is supposed to be _scary_?" she asked, pointing to a green woozle coming out of a honey pot. He sighed heavily and glanced away from her, facing forward as they crossed into the next room of the ride.

The end of the Pooh ride marked their finishing of Fantasyland, so Booth led the way to the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway. She called his name after he began heading for the end of the line. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The wait is 40 minutes," she said, pointing to the screen that indicated that.

"So?" he asked.

"So I can drive a real car. Why would I wait that long to drive a fake one on a track?"

"O-_kay_, Dr. Killjoy," Booth said, finally having enough. "You know what you need? You need…what's that brain chemical that makes you happy?"

"Serotonin?" she asked.

"Yeah, that…you need a nice, strong boost of serotonin," he said. He grabbed her by the hand and began pulling her towards Toontown. "Come on."

* * *

Back in the Jeffersonian, Angela and Hodgins sat on the platform on either side of an autopsy table. The Petri dish with the small shards of glittery plastic rested on the table between them. Both Angela and Hodgins stared down at it.

"Snow globe," Hodgins suggested.

"Could be," Angela agreed. "Plastic picture frame?"

"Possibly," he said. "Packaging from something?"

"Maybe," Angela muttered. "Oh, what about one of those little Mickey figurines designed by artists? Those were everywhere down there. Designing one of those would be fun."

"Oh my God, there is too much glitter in Disney World!" Hodgins moaned.

Cam wandered onto the platform and stood at the head of the autopsy table. She watched them stare at the plastic for a few moments before saying, "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to figure out what product this plastic is from," Angela said.

"Though we're basically just guessing from memory, so we're getting nowhere," Hodgins exclaimed.

"And that's assuming the product is actually from Disney. It may not be," Angela said.

"Do you really think the plastic is that significant?" Cam asked.

"Well, she was struck in the head with something, and those shards were found in her remains, so yeah…maybe," Angela nodded.

"What do we know about the weapon?" Cam asked.

"It's spherical and didn't create an entry wound on the skull," Hodgins said. "And it's inconspicuous enough to get past theme park security."

"Or it was bought in the theme park after entry," Cam said.

"Right," Hodgins said. "Any guesses?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but glitter makes me think princess," Cam said. "Michelle had a bunch of Disney princess stuff when she was a little girl…glitter _everywhere_."

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed, hopping up off her stool. She jogged down the platform steps and disappeared in her office.

"Something I said?" Cam asked.

Hodgins grinned. "She knows what it is."

Angela returned with one of Disney's classic light-up toys, a princess scepter with a pink handle and a large globe on the top made of clear, glittery plastic. A small, less translucent globe rested inside of the larger one. "Something like this?" Angela asked.

"What is that?" Cam asked.

Angela held down the yellow button on the handle. The large globe lit up, while the globe inside began spinning, changing colors every few seconds. Cam grinned.

"Why am I not surprised you have one of those?" Cam asked.

"She had a princess crown painted on her face," Hodgins said. "I thought her royal highness needed a scepter."

"Since it sounds like you bought this on a whim, I'm guessing they're common?" Cam asked. Angela laughed.

"Yeah, they're only sold in every souvenir shop or stand there. We got it from a hawker at the Studios' night show," Angela said. "What do you think?"

Cam took the toy from Angela while Hodgins slipped on a glove and held up a plastic shard. He nodded.

"Looks like a match," he said.

"With enough force, this could definitely have cracked her skull. You can run a scenario through the Angelatron tomorrow," Cam said. She held the toy back out to Angela.

Angela cringed. "I don't think I want that anymore."

Booth and Brennan got off the Walt Disney World railroad at the Frontierland station. They walked down the wooden staircase and took a few steps before Booth stopped, the entrance to Big Thunder Mountain to his left and the entrance to Splash Mountain on his right.

"Pick your poison," he said, holding out his arms to point at the two thrill rides.

"That one," she said, pointing to Thunder Mountain. "I don't like walking around wet."

After a thirty-five minute wait, Booth and Brennan boarded the train, taking a row near the center of the long car. They took off, whipping through the dark bat caves before reaching the first hill. At the top of the hill, when they exited the darkness, Booth looked over at her and noticed that Brennan wasn't even trying to hide her grin. The train went over a couple small bumps, and Brennan yelped in surprise, instinctively gripping Booth's wrist with both hands as she was bounced out of her seat. They turned a corner, and she chuckled as the train sped over alternating tilted track pieces, jostling the riders back and forth to simulate traveling over a rocky mountain. One more turn, and they started up another hill, the largest of the ride.

Booth looked at her as they began going up. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her smile bright as laughter escaped her lips. The sunlight bounced off her ponytail, making her hair look redder than normal, and her cheeks had just a hint of pinkness to them, though Booth couldn't tell if that was the result of the sun or the force of the wind against her face during the roller coaster. Either way, he thought, she looked absolutely beautiful. He snaked an arm behind her, not touching her, and said, "Bones, come here."

"What?" she asked, scooting closer to him on the seat.

"I want you to see something," he said, pointing at nothing in particular out in the increasingly better view of the theme park. "Come here."

She scooted until her thigh was brushing against his. She leaned her head a little ways across him to see what it was he wanted to her to look at. When her face was aligned with his, he turned his face towards her and captured her lips in a short but tender kiss. He pulled away with a faint smack, and she stared at him, lips slightly parted, in genuine surprise. After a moment, she opened her mouth to question him.

"Booth, what…" she began. She cut herself off with a gasp as the train reached the top of the mountain and went hurtling down the curvy decline.

* * *

_I love Disney more than most people I know, and I hope I didn't scar anyone for life, but coming up with ways for Brennan to have issues with these rides is definitely on my list of "most fun things I've ever written" so I hope some of you guys found it funny, too. She'll be nicer next chapter, I promise. The chapters thus far have been one day per chapter, but Chapter Eight will be Part Two of B&B's Magic Kingdom day._

_Don't forget to review!_


	8. The Kisses in the Kingdom

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's the conclusion of B&B's Magic Kingdom day! Hope you all enjoy! The stuff about Brennan going to Disney as a kid was slightly borrowed from 3.08 "Knight on the Grid"_

* * *

Angela sat with her coworkers on the forensic platform as she measured and recorded the dimensions of the sparkly weapon, information she'd need as soon as her Angelatron was working again. Mr. Nigel-Murray speed walked into the lab. He ran up the stairs to the platform, not worrying about swiping his security card since the system relied on electricity. He stopped, breathing heavily, when all three of his coworkers looked up at him.

"Dr. Saroyan, I…I think I've found something," he said.

Cam, Angela, and Hodgins stood and followed the young intern to the Ookey Room, where he had been forced to work during the blackout since the Bone Room he normally worked in was windowless and, therefore, very dark. Billie's cleaned skeleton was arranged as best as possible, but Nigel-Murray proudly held up a Petri dish with two small bone fragments. They waited for an explanation. When one didn't come, Cam smiled encouragingly.

"You're the bone expert among us, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Cam said. "Care to tell us what we're looking at?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he said. "You are looking at fetal bones."

"She was pregnant?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Nigel-Murray said. "I found these after I cleaned the bones."

"How far along?" Cam asked.

"Dr. Brennan could probably be more specific, but I estimate about five to seven weeks."

"So she may not even have known," Hodgins said.

"Could you extract DNA from these fragments if a paternity test becomes necessary?" Cam asked.

"I don't think that will be possible with such tiny bone fragments," Nigel-Murray said.

"Well, she was dating Vince, her classmate, right?" Angela asked. "She doesn't seem like the type to have multiple boyfriends, so it was probably his."

"Dr. Brennan would say that's jumping to conclusions," Nigel-Murray said.

"Jumping or no, everything we find points back to Vince," Angela said.

"Booth and Sweets believed his claim that he didn't see her at the park," Hodgins said.

"Yeah, well, he also originally convinced them that he wasn't even _there_ that night, so I trust him about as far as I can throw him," Angela said.

"Nice work, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Cam said.

"Thank you," Nigel-Murray replied. "So does this make me the, uh, what do you call it? King of the Lab?"

Cam and Angela shared a look, hoping that wouldn't become a thing with the interns. Hodgins face formed a stern grimace.

"No," Hodgins said, leaving the Ookey Room.

* * *

Neither Booth nor Brennan had mentioned the kiss since they got off the Big Thunder Mountain roller coaster. They had shared little dialogue after the ride, as they walked almost directly into the Country Bears show. They then spent those twenty-five minutes in silence. When they got out of the show, they found people sitting behind thin white ropes along the streets of Frontierland. Brennan looked at Booth in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Looks like the parade starts in about half an hour," he said, glancing at her map.

"Oh…well, would you like to see it?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "But let's grab something to eat before we find someplace to sit."

After buying two hot dogs for him, a soft pretzel with cheese and a fruit cup for her, and a couple of frozen lemonades, they were lucky enough to find an open bench near the walkway to Adventureland. They quietly dug into their food, waiting for the parade to begin. Just as Booth opened his mouth to speak to her, a girl sitting on the ground in beside him let out a gasp.

"Excuse me," the girl said, looking up at them. "Are you Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes," Brennan said as Booth grinned.

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ your books! I never even _liked_ science before, and now that I've read all your books, all I want to do is be a forensic anthropologist! It seems _fascinating_," she said. She pulled out a camera. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Brennan said. "Booth?"

Booth grabbed the girl's camera and snapped a photo of Brennan and her young fan. The girl shook Brennan's hand.

"Thanks!" she said, grabbing the camera from Booth to check out the picture.

The girl went back to her family, and Booth grinned even wider as he watched a small smile creep across Brennan's face.

"You like getting recognized," he said.

"Ordinarily, no, but that was…that was rather nice," she admitted.

They fell back into stillness as they finished their lunches and watched the families around them. Just as Booth got up the nerve to speak to her again, the music signaling the beginning the parade came blasting through the loudspeakers.

"What were you going to say?" Brennan asked, leaning close so he would hear her.

"Huh?" Booth replied.

"You were about to say something," she said. "I'd like to know what it was."

"I'll tell you after the show," he said.

They sat back and watched as the Celebrate a Dream Come True parade traveled through Frontierland. Every once in a while, a recent addition to the cast of Disney characters would wander by, and Brennan would ask Booth who they were. He mentally made a list of all the movies he needed to make her watch with him and Parker when they got back to DC. They waited until some of the crowd had thinned out after the parade before they stood.

"So…what were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just going to um…ask if you wanted to go on the Jungle Cruise next," he said.

"Okay," she agreed, turning towards Adventureland.

Booth was careful to take a route to the Jungle Cruise that did not include walking past the still-closed pirates ride. Brennan hadn't mentioned the case since Main Street that morning, and he didn't want to do anything to remind her of it. They waited in line for the Jungle Cruise for quite a while before boarding the boat, but once they were on the ride, Booth was surprised by her behavior.

She sat back and just looked at the scenery, like all the other guests on the boat with them. She didn't complain about any inaccuracies in the ride or the tour guide's information, and she didn't scoff at the guide's lame attempts at jokes. It was if, Booth thought, that kiss had stunned her into silence. As the boat traveled along the water, he struggled with whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

"And then the giant Yeti just…swooped down and tried to pull me out of the train!" Angela said, recounting her traumatizing experience on Animal Kingdom's Expedition Everest roller coaster. She was having lunch at the Royal Diner with Hodgins, Cam, and Nigel-Murray.

Hodgins laughed. "She is _so_ exaggerating," he said. "There is no Yeti."

"There is!" she cried. Her tone of voice indicated they had had this conversation before.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Hodgins said. "There is a little projection against the mountain wall of a yeti ripping up the ride tracks." Cam grinned.

"That's not the one I'm talking about, and you know it," Angela said.

"There is no animatronic yeti!" Hodgins said.

"You were sitting on the other side of the train!" Angela said in a tone of voice that indicated they had had this conversation before. "He didn't try to grab _you_."

"Angie, I went on that roller coaster _four_ times. I rode on both sides of the train, and I didn't see anything," he said.

"Then you weren't looking closely enough," she said.

"Wait…four times?" Weren't you only at Animal Kingdom until lunch?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, but they have this single rider line that moved really quickly, so when Angela got off the first time obsessing over this so-called Yeti and refused to go on it again, I went by myself to try and see what had freaked her out," Hodgins explained.

"And you didn't see anything at all?" Nigel-Murray asked.

"No, I think she hallucinated it," Hodgins said.

"Why would I do that?" Angela asked with a fake sweetness to her voice.

"Because you'd convinced yourself that the ride was going to be terrifying before we even got on," Hodgins reminded her. "You psyched yourself out!"

As if on cue, Sweets walked into the diner at that moment, taking a seat at the counter across from their table. "Hey, guys," he said. "What are we talking about?"

"Hey, Sweets…what does it mean if Angela…" Hodgins started.

"No," Angela said, shaking her head and sweetly smiling at her husband. "No. How are you, Sweets?"

"Pretty good," he said. "How's the case going? I heard you lost power."

"Yeah, but get this…Vinnie here figured out our victim was pregnant," Hodgins said.

"Really?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, Angela thinks Vince is the killer," Hodgins said.

"Like I said, I only trust him as far as I can throw him," Angela muttered.

"It's a good theory," Cam agreed.

"What? No, it's not. Booth and I ruled him out," Sweets said.

"To be fair," Nigel-Murray chimed in. "Agent Booth has not received the latest information yet."

"But he doesn't fit the psychological profile," Sweets argued.

"Oh, profile, shmofile…you're good, Sweets, but not every case can fit into your little boxes," Angela said. "People aren't that simple."

Sweets crossed his arms and sunk into his seat, pouting. "I thought you left Dr. Brennan in Florida," he muttered.

"Sorry, Sweets, we're all just a little on edge with this case," Cam said, putting an end to the impending fight.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "Death and Disney just do not mix."

"Actually," Nigel-Murray started. "In the Haunted Mansion ride, when the doom buggy car travels backwards down the hill, it's supposed to mean that riders are going six feet under."

"Oh, good," Angela smiled. "Something Bren will like."

Booth and Brennan walked into the Haunted Mansion, filing into a large room with a few dozen other guests. A snicker escaped both of their lips as a spooky voice filled the room. When they were finished traveling down the "hidden" elevator, the lights suddenly went out, a thunder clap reverberated off the walls, and the ceiling now high above them lit up to show a dummy hanging from a noose, the spooky voice promising them all they were next. A few people screamed. Booth and Brennan grinned.

They moved through the haunted rooms in the mansion after boarding a doom buggy, finally descending backwards into the graveyard. A ghoul popped up from an open grave just as their car passed, and Booth leaned over to Brennan.

"A house full of dead people…see, Disney _does_ have something for everyone," he teased.

"I will admit that I am quite enjoying this ride, yes," Brennan said. "Though there's no such thing as ghosts."

"So you'll willingly suspend your disbelief on this ride but not on Small World?"

"That's different," she claimed. "Everyone knows _this_ isn't possible."

Right before the ride ended, the cars passed by a series of mirrors that made it look as if a ghost were sitting between the car's living passengers. The spooky voiceover told them to be careful because the ghost in the mirror might just follow them home.

"You hear that, Bones? He's gonna follow us home," Booth said.

"Well, I hope he enjoys the hotel," Brennan quipped.

"Nah," Booth said as they climbed out of their car. "He's gonna follow us back to DC and take up residence at the Jeffersonian so he can hang out with all the other limbo spirits."

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" she said again. "And I don't like the term 'limbo.'"

They walked outside the mansion, and Booth checked his watch. "Dinner?" he asked.

"Okay," she agreed. "Can we go to Tony's on Main Street?"

"The uh…the _Lady and the Tramp_ place?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Italian place," she said.

"Isn't it kind of pricey?" he asked, trying to make her pick somewhere with a less romantic theme.

"I'll treat," she said, smiling as she started heading for Main Street. He knew he didn't have much choice but to follow.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, they were seated at a small table just to the right of a large fountain. In the middle of the fountain sat a statue of Lady and the Tramp, their stone noses almost touching. Booth and Brennan were sitting next to each other in a small L-shaped booth made for two. She ordered vegetarian pasta, while he ordered chicken parmesan.

"So…no to princesses, but yes to _Lady and the Tramp_?" he asked as they waited.

"What?" she asked.

"Disney movies," he said, referencing their earlier conversation.

"Oh…yes," she said. "I always liked this one."

"Which other ones did you like?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, I liked _The Jungle Book_ and _Peter Pan_ and…oh, _Alice in Wonderland_," she said. His face contorted into a look that told her he hadn't been expecting those answers. She laughed. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"You seemed to have zero interest in the _Peter Pan_ ride this morning, and _Alice in Wonderland_ just seems kind of…I don't know…frivolous for you," he explained.

"No, it was fascinating," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure; the societies of Wonderland and Never Never Land always intrigued me," she said. He quietly chuckled. "Why is that funny?"

"You've just…always been an anthropologist, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, no, I wasn't an anthropologist until I went to college," she said.

"No, I mean, that's just…always been the way you see things."

"Is that bad?" she asked nervously.

"No, it's very…you," he said, smiling. "And that's _never_ a bad thing."

An almost-shy smile crept across her face as their food arrived. Booth thanked the waiter, and they dug into their meals.

"Hey, after this, we should head to Toontown and get a picture with Mickey," he said.

"Why?" she laughed.

"You can't come to Magic Kingdom and not get a picture with Mickey!" he said.

"I've been here before, you know," she said.

"You and Angela didn't get a picture with Mickey, either," he said. "Nice try, though."

"No, not last week with Angela. Before," she said. "When I was a little girl."

"Really? How old were you?" he asked.

"Six," she said. "Russ was ten. My parents got us a trip here as a gift that year."

"That's nice," he said.

"My dad says being here was worse than being in prison," she said.

"Oh, like father, like daughter," he teased. Brennan shot him a glare.

"Anyway, I have a photo with Mickey," she said.

"Well, I don't. I've never been here before," he said. "And yours is 25 years old!"

"Twenty-seven," she corrected.

"Oh, see, I gave you two years, but you had to go and make it worse," he said. "You need a new one."

"Fine," she agreed. "We'll get a picture with Mickey."

After getting a photo with Mickey and Minnie and hitting most of the attractions in Tomorrowland, Booth and Brennan picked a spot about halfway down Main Street to wait for the fireworks to begin.

"We've seen these almost every night we've been here," Brennan said.

"Yeah, from the hotel balcony," Booth said. "They'll be better in front of the castle."

"You're right," she said.

The _Wishes_ firework show began, and a stillness came over Main Street as everyone quieted down to watch the colorful explosions around the illuminated castle and listen to Jiminy Cricket's narration. Booth's eyes were firmly fixed upon the castle, but Brennan kept stealing glances at him throughout the first half of the show. During a break in the fireworks, while the castle sparkled in the distance, Brennan bit her lip and tapped his shoulder. He leaned down to hear what she wanted.

"Yes?" Booth asked.

"Can you help me with an experiment?" she asked.

"You're thinking about the _case_? Oh man, Bones, have you been thinking about the case _all day_? Come on, there's fireworks!" he said.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "I haven't thought about the case since this morning. This has nothing to do with that."

"But you want to do an experiment? Now? _Here_?" he asked.

"Yes. Do I have your permission?" she asked.

"Sure, Bones, go ahead," he said, equally confused and curious as to what she was talking about. Brennan curled her arms around his waist. He instinctively locked his around her in response and said, "Are you cold?"

"What? No…you said I had your permission!"

"You want to do an experiment on _me_?" he asked.

Brennan moved closer to his body and dropped her voice to a deep whisper. "More like _with_ you…"

She shot him a flirty grin and shifted her eyes up to meet his as she progressively moved closer to him. A soft smile graced his face when their noses rubbed and he realized she was about to kiss him. Brennan brushed her nose across his as she tilted her head to the right just enough to capture his lips in a kiss. Her kiss was soft and hesitant, and he responded immediately, tenderly sucking on the lip she had slipped between his, begging her to continue. They tightened their hold on each other and shared a few slow, soft kisses before Brennan pulled away. She lingered against him for a moment before smiling slightly and unraveling herself from his embrace. They watched the rest of the fireworks show, side-by-side, in silence.

He grabbed her hand when the show ended and they began to head down Main Street for the park's exit. He had taken her hand in his several times throughout the day, as it was almost necessary to avoid separation at a place like Disney, but this time was different. This time, he gently laced his fingers through hers, as if to say '_I-want-you-close-to-me_.' She curled her fingers around his in response. Neither let go until they reached the boat to take them back to their hotel.

Brennan was exhausted, leaning her head against her hands as soon as she sat down on one of the boat's benches. Booth reached his arm around her back, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. When they arrived to their room, she sat on her bed with a sigh. Booth chuckled.

"Take a shower and go to bed, Bones," he said.

"You should shower first. I take a lot longer than you do. It wouldn't be fair…" she pointed out.

"I'm not really that tired. I can wait," he promised. He didn't have to tell her twice. She nodded and headed for the bathroom. "Bones…did you have fun?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Thanks, Booth."

She emerged twenty minutes later, wrapped in one of the white fluffy bathrobes from the hotel. She pulled back the covers on her bed and sat against her pillow, turning the TV on as Booth walked into the still-steamy bathroom. After Booth was finished taking his shower, he dressed and walked into the bedroom to find her asleep in her robe on top of her turned-down bed. He brushed some damp hair from her face, and covered her with the bed sheets. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television and lights before slipping down into his own warm, comfortable bed.

* * *

_That conversation with Angela & the gang in the diner about the Yeti and the roller coaster comes from my own experience. I swear to you all, I have been on the Expedition Everest roller coaster about 7 times, and there is _supposed_ to be this huge Yeti at the very end (and there are pictures of him on Google!) but in 7 rides, I have NEVER seen him. I even purposely keep my eyes open and look for him when the train goes into the mountain because I want to see him, but nope… nothing. I'm beginning to think it's not really there!_

_Two chapters left! Don't forget to review :)_


	9. The Trials in the Experiments

_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I figured a holiday weekend (at least for those of us in the US) wouldn't be the best time to expect people to be reading stories on the Internet. But I hope those of you who celebrated had a good time! _

_As always, Bones (and Disney) isn't mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Booth was the first one up the next morning, waking just a little before nine. He remained under his bed's covers as he began looking around the room for Brennan. She was still asleep, snoring softly in her bed by the window. Booth climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, glancing over at her again. Brennan was lying on her back, her left arm curled against her body, her right stretched across the mattress. He noticed that the bathrobe she had fallen asleep in the night before had come apart as she turned in her sleep, her right breast now just barely covered by the fluffy white fabric. Booth sucked in a breath and walked into the bathroom.

After washing his face, shaving, and brushing his teeth, he opened the door to walk back into the bedroom. Brennan, who had obviously just woken up, lay slightly reclined against her pillows, rubbing her eyes.

"'Morning," Booth said softly.

"Booth…why am I wearing…" she asked, clutching her robe closed against her chest. She began to look nervous. "Did we…?"

"No!" he said immediately. "No, nothing like that. You fell asleep before you could change. I just pulled the covers over you."

"Oh," she nodded.

"You weren't uncomfortable, were you?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I actually don't wear pajamas often," she admitted, not really thinking about what she was saying. "I do sometimes, and I obviously wear underwear during my menstrual cycle, but I often prefer to wrap up in my sheets with only minimal clothing."

"Oh…" Booth mumbled, trying to will the mental image of a naked Brennan wrapped up in _his_ sheets out of his head before he lost control of himself. "Really?"

"Yes," Brennan said. She pointed to the deep green tee lying on top of her suitcase. "Can you toss me my pajama top, please?"

"Sure," Booth said, reaching for the shirt. "Do you want some sort of…bottoms?"

She grinned. "I'm wearing panties, Booth."

"Right," he said, throwing her shirt to her. "Here."

After thanking him, she grabbed her shirt and ducked under the covers, slipping out of her robe and into her soft t-shirt. She felt his weight on the mattress as she changed and uncovered just her head to find him sitting next to where she lay. She pulled herself up until she was sitting on her knees and leaned towards him with a flirty smile. He shot her a charm smile of his own in return.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning…" he mumbled just before her lips brushed against his.

She pulled away after the one, brief kiss, and his mouth instinctively followed her, expecting more. She noticed, smiled, and, before Booth could open his eyes, leaned into another kiss. As she began to pull out of their second kiss, Booth nipped her bottom lip with his teeth. She leaned back in, deciding to prolong the kiss, and opened her mouth against his. He slipped his tongue in to tease hers, and they each curled a hand around the other's cheek as they moved closer together to keep sharing good morning kisses.

After kissing her in front of the Hoover didn't go so well, Booth had begun to think that he would never get to kiss Brennan again. He certainly hadn't planned on trying, after their first three kisses hadn't gotten him anywhere, and he certainly didn't think that, if he _were_ to talk himself into trying again, their fourth kiss would take place on the incline of a roller coaster. He never, in any of his scenarios, imagined that she would kiss him during a fireworks show while a cartoon cricket spoke about wishes coming true, and he _really_ never expected their first time (well…second time) making out to occur in a Disney hotel room in little more than thin pajama shirts and underwear.

He knew he should break their kiss and find out how she was feeling about whatever was happening between them, but before he could do anything, she moaned as their tongues curled together, and Booth lost himself to the kiss again. He tugged at her hips, encouraging her to move to his lap. She sprang forward, and, never breaking their kiss, straddled him, settling onto his thighs.

Everything about her was soft, he thought. Her hair was soft against his fingers, her breasts were soft pressed against his chest, and her mouth and bare legs were soft against his. Overcome by the urge to discover if the milky skin along her neck was as soft as the rest of her, he broke their kiss and began trailing kisses across her neck. Brennan moaned and leaned her head back, and Booth instantly began focusing on the spot that made her moan.

"Oh, _there_, Booth," she sighed, curling her fingers into his hair. "_Oh_, that feels _so good_."

"That is so sexy," he mumbled against her skin.

"What is?" she asked.

"You moaning at me."

"You didn't like it when I moaned during my massage the other day," she pointed out.

"That's because you weren't moaning because of something _I_ did to you," he said, kissing the spot on her neck between his words. "You moaning my name and telling me my mouth feels good on your skin is _incredibly_ sexy, Bones."

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he grinned before suckling on her neck again. She let out another moan but then began to push his head away. "What?"

"You've got to stop. You're going to give me a love bite if you keep going," she said.

"I'm not gonna give you a hickey!" he laughed. He brushed his lips over her neck one last time and said, "Though that'd be sexy, too."

"I'm serious," she said with a slight chuckle of her own.

They locked eyes for a moment, Booth brushing some hair out of her face. It was only a few seconds before Booth and Brennan returned to sharing passionate kisses to the lips. Still on his lap, one of Brennan's hands curled around his neck while her other rubbed his back beneath his white t-shirt. Booth was just inching his fingers up her side, underneath her green tee, to caress her bare breast when a knock at the door repelled them from one another. She looked at him quizzically.

"Breakfast," he said. "I ordered while you were still sleeping."

She nodded and climbed off him, pulling a pair of jeans over her white cotton panties as the hotel employee knocked again. He brought the food in, Brennan gave him a tip, and he left. Brennan turned to find herself face-to-face with Booth at the foot of his bed.

"It's good he interrupted us," she said. "We still have a case to solve."

"Yeah," Booth said, leaning to capture her lips in another kiss. He began maneuvering her back onto the bed as they kissed but pulled away the second her back hit the mattress.

"We have to work," they said simultaneously. They moved to the table and ate for a few minutes in silence, each of them stealing glances at the other.

"Booth," Brennan finally said. "Why did you kiss me on the roller coaster yesterday?"

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, it didn't really seem to be something you had planned to do, so I was just wondering why you did it," she explained.

"I don't know, Bones. You just…you had been complaining all morning, and when we started up that hill, I looked over at you, and you were…smiling and laughing and _finally_ having fun. You looked beautiful," he said.

She thought about his answer for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, expecting more.

"Yes. I accept that explanation."

"Well why did you kiss me during the fireworks?" he asked.

"I told you," she said. "I was doing an experiment."

"About kissing me?" he asked. "Pretty sure we'd done that before, Bones."

"A good scientist would never draw conclusions after only one trial run," she said. "Yes, we've kissed before, but those kisses were clouded with everything from tequila to blackmail, so as a good scientist, I needed to successfully collect the same results from multiple attempts at the problem without any extraneous factors before I could accept my hypothesis as true."

"Problem?" he repeated with a cringe.

"In this case, I greatly enjoyed the kiss on the roller coaster, and I needed to see if that was a one-time reaction spurred on by the increased adrenaline from the effects of the ride and the spontaneity of the kiss or if the feelings would be duplicated if we were to kiss again."

"So…to get this straight…I kissed you because you're beautiful, and you kissed me because you were being a good scientist?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. Upon his dissatisfied look, she quickly added, "But also because the first kiss yesterday was unexpected but wonderful, and I very much wanted to do it again."

He smiled, thinking he had finally found the right opportunity to turn their partnership into something more. "So, Bones, what are we…" he began.

He was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She shot him and apologetic look and answered the call.

"Brennan," she said.

"Billie was pregnant," Mr. Nigel-Murray said.

"What?" Brennan asked, putting the phone on speaker so Booth could hear.

"I found fetal bones among the remains after I removed the flesh," her intern said.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked.

"Positive," he said.

"Is there a problem?" Cam asked.

"We know she rode Space Mountain shortly before she died. It's explicitly stated that pregnant women shouldn't ride," Brennan explained.

"She was only five to seven weeks," Nigel-Murray said. "Perhaps she didn't know."

"Or she didn't care," Angela said, entering the room. Everyone on both ends of the call shot Angela, or the phone, in Booth and Brennan's case, a horrified look. "I'm just saying that when you think you're doing everything right and then a pregnancy test comes up positive, there's an adjustment period…denial, even. She might not have accepted it as a reality yet."

"I'm sending you photos of the fetal bones right now," Nigel-Murray said.

"Thanks," Brennan said. "Good work, Mr. Nigel-Murray."

"She was pregnant?" Booth asked as Brennan hung up. She nodded. "Guess it's time to pay another visit to our old buddy Vince."

* * *

Vince opened his dorm room door to find Booth and Brennan outside, about to knock.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" Vince sighed. "I thought you had cleared me?"

"We did, but some new evidence has come up," Brennan said.

"Were you aware that Billie was pregnant?" Booth asked.

Instantly, shock passed across Vince's face. After a moment, he simply said, "Well, it wasn't mine."

Brennan scoffed. "How do you know?"

"Billie and I never had sex," Vince said.

"You dated the girl for almost a year, and you never had sex?" Booth asked.

"I told you it was never serious," Vince said. "She said she was a virgin. She said she really liked me but just wanted to take it slow. I respected that. She was really pregnant?"

Brennan nodded. "A little less than six weeks."

Vince, with a hurt look on his face, did the math in his head. "Mid-January…winter break…I wasn't even in the state then," he said. He sighed. "I guess this explains why she suddenly stopped talking to me, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Booth said sincerely.

"Yeah…me too," Vince said, walking between Booth and Brennan to head to class. The two partners shared a look.

"You never did really think it was him," Brennan said.

"You did?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure what to think," she admitted.

"We don't have any concrete evidence to prove it was him," Booth said.

"We don't have any to prove it wasn't, either," she said. "He's got enough connections with employees to know his way around that park, and he's got a pretty good motive now."

"No," Booth said. "He didn't know. That look on his face just now…he didn't know."

"So what now?" Brennan said.

Booth pulled out his phone and dialed Anne Bierle's number.

"Hi, Mrs. Bierle, this is Agent Booth…Uh, no. No, not yet. We're getting there. Listen, what can you tell me about Billie's plans last Christmas break?...Uh-huh…so home for the holidays, then back to Orlando for work?" he said as Anne filled him in.

"Where are you going with this?" Brennan asked. Booth held up one finger to shush her.

"Did she mention any dates or guys or social engagements at all?...Really?...You're sure?...Thank you," Booth said, hanging up the phone. He started heading out of the building immediately, leaving an out-of-the-loop Brennan behind.

"What happened?" Brennan asked.

"I know who the father is!" he called.

"Who?" Brennan called, sprinting after him. "Booth, who is it?"

* * *

When they got back to Orlando, Booth and Brennan walked into an interrogation room where Justin Woods already sat. They each took a seat across from him.

"What the hell, man?" Justin asked as they walked in.

"You stayed in your girlfriend's apartment for several weeks last January, correct?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Justin shrugged. "I had to be back at work before my dorm opened back up for the spring semester. Joanna let me have her room."

"So you and Billie were roommates for a few weeks?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Justin said.

"Did you have a sexual relationship during that time?" Brennan asked.

Justin laughed and looked at Booth. "Is she serious?"

"Answer the question," Booth said.

"Okay, yeah," Justin said. "We hooked up four…maybe five times."

"Hooked up?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, you know, had sex," Justin said as if he were talking to a five-year-old.

"So you cheated on your girlfriend with her best friend?" Brennan asked.

"That bitch cheated on me first! She said she was just in a play with her old high school boyfriend, but come on! I know what that means," Justin said. "If she got to get some over break, I should get to, too."

Booth and Brennan shared a look. Booth sat up in his seat and asked, "Did she ever give you any signals that she wanted more than just sex from you?"

"What, like a relationship? No," Justin said. "She seemed cool with the arrangement…said she didn't have a lot of experience and wanted to change that. I thought…why not? Seemed like the perfect deal to me."

"Did you know Billie was pregnant?" Brennan asked. Justin froze.

"She may have mentioned that, yeah," Justin said.

"How did you respond to that?" Booth asked.

"I wanted a DNA test! She was going to keep the baby, and I wasn't going to let her screw up my life like that without scientific proof," Justin said.

After telling Justin not to go anywhere, Booth and Brennan stepped outside the interrogation room. Brennan pulled out her phone.

"Saroyan," Cam answered in DC.

"Cam, it's me," Brennan said. "Have you had a chance to analyze the blood samples I sent you yet?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, they're all from our victim," Cam said.

"Damn it," Brennan sighed.

"How's it going?" Cam asking knowingly.

"Kid finds out he got the girl he cheated with pregnant…gets her from Space Mountain to the dark pirates ride…kills her to keep her from having the baby…tells her best friend she ran off with someone else?" Booth hypothesized.

"With that cretin, it's certainly plausible," Brennan agreed. She turned back to her phone. "Cam, is there any forensic evidence linking Justin Woods to this murder?"

"Not yet," Cam admitted. "Everything we've got is circumstantial, but Angela and Hodgins are both busy now that our power's up and running. We'll keep you updated."

After hanging up with Brennan, Cam headed into the Imaging Unit. Photographs of Billie's skull and its injury filled one panel of the Angelatron, while Angela worked on a model of Billie and the crime scene on the other panel.

"How's it going?" Cam asked.

"Good," Angela answered. "I managed to find both Justin and Billie coming out of Space Mountain on the security footage, but after that, I lose them."

"And Vince?" Cam asked.

"I didn't find him anywhere but Main Street," Angela said. "So that footage was kind of a bust."

"So what are you doing now?" Cam asked.

"I just finished inputting the data for the injury to Billie's skull and the princess weapon," Angela said. "From the depth of the wound, we can tell the approximate force required in Newton meters to cause the injury to the bone."

"Sounds great," Cam said. "Now what?"

"Now we try to match the force of the blow to the approximate strength of the assailant by using our suspect's height and weight," Angela said. "What are Vince's height and weight?"

"Actually, our leading suspect is Justin now," Cam said.

Angela glanced at her in surprise. "Why?"

"He's the baby daddy," Cam said.

"The jerky colleague?" Angela asked. "Really?"

"College kids," Cam shrugged.

"Okay, then…" Angela said. "Justin's height and weight?"

"His height is about 183 centimeters, and I'd guess about…80 to 85 kilograms, judging from his picture," Cam said.

"Okay," Angela said. She put in Cam's estimates and the figure representing the killer on the screen transformed to fit the measurements.

Angela pressed a button on her control pad to begin her scenario, and she and Cam watched as the killer grabbed the princess toy, swung, and completely shattered Billie's skull.

"Oh," Cam cringed. "That's not good."

"No, not what we were going for," Angela said.

She reset her animation and re-added all of the information to test the scenario again. Upon her second and third trials, she got the same results.

"Can you reverse engineer this?" Cam asked. "Use the injury pattern and the known force to determine the approximate dimensions of the killer?"

"Yeah, I can try," Angela said.

"But, before I call Booth, this definitely rules out Justin, right?" Cam asked.

"Right," Angela nodded. "It wasn't him."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)_

_EDITED TO ADD: Some of you in the reviews tonight have been saying that Angela's machine is the Angelator, not the Angelatron. The name of her computer system actually changed when her machine itself changed. The hologram system from the first few seasons was the Angelator, but the new system (the screens we saw in Season 5) is called the Angelatron. This is from the 100 Fun Facts About Bones list, straight from the Fox website:_

"The Angelator was 100% VFX. The new Angelatron is 100% real time graphics."

_I can't remember if they've ever said the new name on the show or not, so sorry for the confusion! _


	10. More than Disney Magic

_Hey, guys! This will be the last chapter of this story. Thanks so much for all of your comments and reviews and for joining me on my first adventure into case fics! It was really fun!_

_If you need help understanding/visualizing what Angela's doing during both the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this one, think about the test they did in "The Mother & Child in the Bay" where they all stabbed the dummy to figure out whose dimensions were closest to those of the killer. Angela's essentially doing the same sort of tests here, just all on her computer. _

* * *

Cam pressed the power button on the speaker phone in Angela's office and dialed Brennan's number. Brennan, who was still standing outside the Florida interrogation room with Booth, answered almost immediately.

"It wasn't Justin," Cam said.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, you might as well let him go," Cam said.

Booth groaned as Brennan sighed. "Look, Cam, things are a bit tense right now since we have no clear evidence and two suspects who seem equally guilty…"

"Or equally innocent," Booth interrupted. "This is America, Bones. Innocent until proven guilty."

"We need a reason," Brennan said.

"Angela just ran a scenario through her computer. Justin isn't a match for the force used to cause the micro fractures on the skull," Cam explained.

"Okay," Brennan said.

"No, wait…where does that leave us?" Booth asked.

"Angela's reverse engineering the scenario to determine the approximate dimensions of the attacker right now," Cam said.

"Oh," Angela muttered as her program finished its calculations.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

"Well, according to this," Angela said, stepping over to the phone. "Billie's attacker was less than 160 centimeters and weights about 49 kilograms."

"What's that in American?" Booth asked.

"Five foot three and 108 pounds," Brennan translated. She leaned back into her cell phone. "So the injuries are congruent with…"

Brennan was interrupted as Hodgins strolled into Angela's office with a very satisfied grin on his face and declared, "Hand over that scepter. I am _so_ this case's King of the Lab!"

"What'd you find?" Cam asked.

"Billie's killer was a female," Hodgins said.

"The computer just told us that, dear," Angela said. "But what else did you find?"

"That blonde hair I found on the victim was from a wig," he said. "A Walt Disney World Cinderella wig, to be specific."

"She was killed by Cinderella?" Cam snickered.

"Yeah, but there's more. Upon further inspection of both Billie's clothes and the tarp used to hold her down in the water, I found identical traces of ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and trimethyl pentanyl diisobutyrate," Hodgins explained.

"Nail polish," Brennan said.

"Right," Hodgins said. "Crystal Mist in color...number 435."

"I hate to break it to you, but wigs and nail polish, even at Disney, do not necessarily mean female," Angela grinned.

"Oh, but there's more," Hodgins said. "I remembered that our victim's roommate said she did mostly character greetings in the park. Guess who played Cinderella in the evening light parade the day of the cast member event?"

"You checked her employment records?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I lied and said I was FBI, but it gets better," Hodgins said. "I asked about her previous assignments, and they told me she started her performing career with them as an assistant in the Pirates League Show right outside of the Caribbean ride."

"So she would have at least a basic knowledge of what the ride is like when it's not operating," Brennan said.

"Yeah, but the best part is I found three partial fingerprints on the tarp, as well as a tiny bit of nail with that polish, so if Cam can extract DNA, we could potentially match that, the prints, and the polish to the roommate," Hodgins said. He smiled and turned to leave Angela's office. "King of the Lab!"

Cam and Angela looked stunned as Booth and Brennan shared a grin.

"Did you get all that?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, we got it," Booth said.

"Tell Hodgins he did a great job," Brennan said. "Though Booth looked very displeased at the impersonating a federal agent part."

"Thanks," Booth said, disconnecting the call on Brennan's phone. They shared one more look and then walked back into the interrogation room to let Justin go.

Angela walked out of her office to find her husband. He was still grinning at his work station, and she placed her hands on his shoulders when he turned to face her.

"That was incredible," Angela said.

"You think?" he asked.

"Very impressive," she said. "You just solved our impossible case."

"Well, they don't call me King of the Lab for nothing," he bragged.

"You know nobody _actually_ calls you that, right?" she asked. She lowered her voice and added, "Though…if you want…I'm willing to call you the King of Egypt for the next hour or so."

"Storage room?" he asked in a low voice.

"We haven't been since we got married," she said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Now seems as good a time as any to go properly christen it."

"Oh, I'm right behind you," he said, happily following her out of the lab.

* * *

After flashing his badge to gain them entrance to the park, Booth and Brennan headed for the fairytale gardens next to Cinderella's Castle. Joanna Kent, dressed as Cinderella herself, stood in the center of the gardens next to cast members dressed as Belle and Snow White. Little girls, many of whom had visited the fancy princess boutique Angela had gone crazy over, were delighting in meeting their favorite princesses, and a line of families waiting for their photo opportunities stretched around the garden.

"Oh _man_," Booth groaned as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"I have to arrest Cinderella," he said.

"No, you have to arrest Joanna," Brennan said. "It's just a costume, Booth."

"I know that, but these little girls don't!" Booth said. "They're just going to see some big scary man taking away their idol."

"Well, then you're doing them a favor," Brennan said. "There are dozens of extraordinarily better and more appropriate female role models for little girls."

"Still…arresting Cinderella…that just puts me one step above the people who like to murder Santa the week before Christmas," he moaned.

Brennan's voice softened in sympathy. "You have to do it, Booth."

"I know," he said.

They stepped into the gardens through the exit and were stopped by a cast member with a professional camera.

"You guys need to get in the end of the line. It starts over…" she started to say.

Booth pulled out his badge. "FBI," he said. "We need Cinderella."

"Right now?" the photographer asked.

Joanna finished with the little girl she had been talking to and walked over to Booth and Brennan, an apprehensive look on her face.

"Look, I'll go with you, okay? No resisting," Joanna said. "I promise, just…can you not cuff me here? The kids…they don't need to see that."

"I don't know if we can do that," Brennan said, glancing at Booth.

"You wouldn't want your child to see…I don't know…the Easter Bunny get handcuffed right in front of them, would you?" Joanna asked.

"I don't have children," Brennan said.

"Please?" Joanna asked, appealing to Booth this time.

"You stay right with us. You do not stop for anything or anyone, and the handcuffs go on the _second_ after we get out of this park," Booth bargained. Joanna nodded. Booth grabbed her arm and headed out of the gardens, Brennan right behind them.

Joanna sat in the police station's interrogation room some time later that afternoon. She still wore Cinderella's dress, but she had removed the wig and make up. Booth and Brennan sat across from her, waiting for her to start talking.

"Billie introduced me to Justin shortly after we all started working here," Joanna said. "I knew he could be a jerk, but I fell for him anyway, you know? He thought I was cheating on him over break. I wasn't, but he wouldn't believe me. I knew he had been with another girl, but I figured it was just some random woman he met at a club or something. My plan was to just pretend it had never happened, but then Billie told me he had slept with her."

"So you planned to kill her at the cast member event," Booth said.

"No!" Joanna cried, tears streaming down her face. "I tried to forgive her! I didn't know I was going to hit her. I didn't plan to hit her."

Booth and Brennan shared a look. Brennan leaned forward and said, "The security cameras…the weighted tarp…it all seemed very planned."

Joanna shook her head. "Riding Pirates at the end of the employee parties was kind of our thing. It was our favorite ride and had been since we were both little. One of those crazy coincidences…" she said. "Anyway, sometimes when we were down there at four in the morning by ourselves, we would hop out of the boat and pretend we were part of the ride, which is why I always asked my friend who operated the ride to turn the cameras off for us. We definitely would've gotten in trouble for that. It's stupid, I know, but it was fun."

Brennan grinned a bit as she thought of Angela hopping over to the middle of the scenery to take a photo with one of the ride's Johnny Depp figures. "It's not that stupid," Brennan said.

"Everything I told you about Space Mountain was true. Just…when she got done with that, she really did meet me by the castle, and we headed over to Pirates…like we always did in the last five minutes of cast member parties," Joanna explained.

"So why did you hit her?" Brennan asked.

"She was talking about our plans for the rest of that morning…four a.m. burgers with Justin. We were also thinking about going to the beach together that Sunday. I didn't really want to hang out with Justin and Billie at the same time, but he didn't know that I knew about the affair, and I didn't want to tell him, so I had to keep up appearances," Joanna said. Her tears increased again. "She just kept talking and talking, and I was still trying to forgive her for sleeping with my boyfriend, and I just couldn't take it, so I just grabbed the toy and hit her at the bottom of the waterfall…just to shut her up. I didn't mean to kill her! I swear I didn't know that would kill her!"

"Then what?" Booth asked.

"She wouldn't wake up, so I…I panicked! I pulled her out of the boat, and her leg broke when it slammed against the ride tracks. I didn't know what to do. I knew there was a storage closet…and the tarp…I didn't know what to do," Joanna cried.

"Did you know Billie was pregnant?" Booth asked.

Joanna's head shot up, a stunned look on her face. "What?"

"With your boyfriend's child, but you didn't just kill your best friend," Booth said. "You killed her baby, too."

"Oh my god," Joanna muttered, a new batch of tears streaming down her face. "You're serious? Oh my god…"

As Joanna was being processed by the local police, Booth and Brennan climbed back into their rental car. Booth tossed the case paperwork into the backseat and then stared out the windshield, making no move to start the ignition. Brennan was mimicking his position in the passenger seat next to him.

"Booth?" Brennan said after a few moments of silence. "Why didn't you tell her that Billie actually drowned and didn't die from the blow to her head?"

"She'll find that out soon enough," Booth said sadly.

"But why did you tell her about the pregnancy but not the fact that Billie might have had a small chance of survival if she had gotten help rather than dragged her into the water?" Brennan asked.

"People can only take so much, Bones," he said. "I wasn't sure she could handle everything at once."

Brennan nodded, and the two fell back into silence for several more minutes. "So what now?" she asked. "Takeout and paperwork at the hotel?"

"We could," Booth said. "But I think I have a better idea."

* * *

The convertible car carrying Booth, Brennan, and four other passengers looped around the banked track at sixty-five miles per hour, the wind whipping against the passengers' faces. After riding back into the building and passing under a thermal imaging scanner, the car pulled back into the ride station, and Brennan grinned at Booth.

"You're right," she said, climbing out of the car. "This is more fun than paperwork."

"Yeah, we've got the rest of the night to do that," he agreed.

Brennan took his hand in hers as they walked out of the building that housed the Test Track attraction and back into Disney's Epcot Center theme park. Booth curled his fingers around hers, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer to talk to her. They walked towards the center of the park, and Booth sat them down on a bench by the large fountain behind the towering Spaceship Earth.

"We have to talk, Bones," he said.

She pursed her lips and nodded. "I know."

He kept her hand in his as he spoke. "I love kissing you," he said. She grinned, and his face grew more serious. "But I can't keep kissing you. You know how I feel about you. I told you I believe in giving us a shot, and I…I mean that, Bones."

She nodded again. "I know you do."

"Last time I tried to kiss you, you pushed me away because the more that I was asking for wasn't what you wanted. Have you changed your mind?" he asked.

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "It was what I wanted," she said quietly.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I'm afraid either choice I make will eventually end with me losing you and crushing both our hearts."

Her voice caught at the end of her answer, and she pulled her hand away from Booth's. Booth sighed quietly in frustration.

"Why do you think a relationship between us would be so disastrous?" he asked.

"Because I still don't know how to change," she said, trying not to cry. "I don't know how to be what you want."

"I want _you_, Bones," he said, saying the words he knew he should've said that night several weeks ago. "I just want you to keep being the woman that you are right now. That's the woman I want to be with."

"So you're saying nothing would change?" she asked.

"Things would have to change, Bones," he said. "But not necessarily in whatever bad way that you're expecting."

A single tear spilled down her cheek. "The last time we talked about this, I said no because I thought it was what I needed to do to protect both of us."

"And now?" he asked.

"Now I can't decide which would hurt worse…giving us a chance and failing or never taking that risk," she admitted. "I just fear that I'll end up really hurting us both. I'm not really built for love or long-lasting relationships. You're the heart person. I'm not like that."

"It's okay that you're scared, but I know you can love, Bones. I've seen it," he told her. She was quiet, looking at him with her tear-filled but still mesmerizing blue eyes. "But you need to make a decision. If you want to give us a shot, we can take it slow, and I'll try to help you not be scared, but we can't keep making out like we did in the hotel this morning. If I don't stop kissing you now, I'm going to want to kiss you always."

Brennan didn't say anything for a long time. She looked down at her lap, lost in thought, as a few more silent tears left wet trails down her slightly sunburned cheeks. Finally, she looked up at Booth and whispered, "Okay."

Booth, who had been a bundle of nerves as she silently processed her thoughts, felt his stomach instantly tighten after her single whispered word. "Okay as in you understand or okay as in…" he began.

The edges of her lips curved into a small smile, and she cut him off with a whispered, "Kiss me always."

His face lit up and he reached for her hand again. "You're ready to try us? For sure?"

She nodded and then said, "Just…don't promise me anything you might not be able to keep. I know you're a romantic, but please…"

"Okay," he nodded, understanding her request. "And if you get freaked out, talk to me. Don't shut down and try to push me away."

She chuckled a bit and nodded, leaning towards him. He met her in the middle, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss. They brushed their lips against one another's a few times before they pulled away and Booth used his thumbs to gently dry her cheeks. Both leaned back against the bench, looking at Epcot's huge Spaceship Earth landmark, and Booth separated their hands, slinging his arm behind her shoulders.

"So…" Brennan finally said. "Since the case is over, I guess we should go home."

"Yeah…" Booth reluctantly agreed. "Or…"

"Or?" she repeated, intrigued. They glanced over at one another.

"We do have a couple more days left on those tickets," Booth pointed out. "There's no way we'll see _all_ of Epcot before closing today."

"We haven't even been to Animal Kingdom," Brennan added.

"So we could…stay," Booth suggested.

"Take a few vacation days…" Brennan continued.

They locked eyes, both with slight smiles on their faces.

"We should stay," Booth said.

"I concur," Brennan agreed. "I'll call Cam after dinner and let her know."

"Good, I'm starving," he said. "What do you want to do about dinner?"

"I'd like to go to Morocco, if that's alright with you," she said, referring to the restaurant at the Morocco pavilion in Epcot's World Showcase.

"Dinner in Morocco?" he teased. "I know you're made of money, Bones, but that's kind of elaborate for a first date, don't you think?"

"No, it's right across the lagoon," she said before glaring at him and adding, "You weren't being serious."

"No," he grinned. He grabbed her hand and stood, pecking her lips as she stood behind him. He laced their fingers together, and they started heading for the boat to take them across the lagoon.

"Hey…this," Brennan said, gesturing between the two of them. "It's more than just Disney magic, right?"

He clasped her hand just a little bit tighter and pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead. "So much more than Disney magic."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the conclusion._

_Also…any interest in a sequel? A character-driven sequel, that is? I've kind of been planning on (or at least considering) doing one, but I want to see if the interest is there first. _

_How about one last review before you go? _


End file.
